Pursuit of Happiness
by Hgirl
Summary: HC “Apparently,” he smiled with his eyes as he took in her impeccable countenance, “I’m not the only one with that idea tonight.” COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine & title belongs to the fabulous song by Weekend Players.

A/N: This was dying to get written in an attempt to make Horatio happy. I hope you like it.

_000_

Chapter 1: Encounter

_000_

Horatio stood immobilized watching the elevator doors close. He knew what Yelina had meant when she told him that she was sure Dan Cofield's widow would appreciate everything he did. He had understood the double meaning. She was referring to her appreciation for everything Horatio had done for her.  
He knew how much it made her happy that he would always be there for her in a heartbeat. He knew how good he felt doing it. Not out of obligation but purely to help out because he cared about her.

He told her, "Well, I just let the evidence clear his name." And that was what he was going to do; let the evidence clear his own name.

Yelina then told him Dan's widow was lucky to have him and he knew that Yelina felt the same way. Though it was too complicated for her to accept the Horatio she loved. The Horatio that supposedly had an illegitimate daughter with a parolee, whose devotion to people came in first to his drive for justice and love of science in second; leaving very little room for a relationship. The Horatio who hesitated to extend his feelings for her further, in respect to his deceased brother.

"See you tomorrow." They exchanged glances and when she turned in the elevator to look him in the eye, he knew she still carried the same feelings she once did, but he wouldn't wait for her to realize her mistake. He wouldn't wait until she understood who he really was and all he was. No one had ever said that it was hard to trust him and it caused him unbearable pain.

Deeply wounded, he climbed the flight of stairs to his office to finish up some paperwork before locking his office for the weekend.

Deciding to forget his hurt feelings, he drove off in the Hummer towards a grocery store for some liquor. It seemed like the only thing that would fill his pierced heart. He would have gone to a bar, but he didn't want to risk showing his pain if the sadness came to be too much to bear. He had his pride and knew what was best.

Pushing the front door, he walked inside the store and grabbed a hand-held plastic basket. There weren't a lot of customers at this late hour of the night and the music was nice and soft winning over his wariness. He strolled down the fifth aisle, going unabashedly straight for the booze.

Having picked up the necessary ingredients to make Black Russians, he sauntered passed a few aisles looking for something he could sink a tooth into. Eyes scanning the display hung over the aisles announcing different products, he didn't see the person turn the corner and bumped into her.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately placing a gentle hand on her forearm in pardon.

Wait ah... hang on a second... He realized who it was, a fraction of a second later.

"It's alright, Horatio."

That sweet voice...

It was Calleigh clad in black jeans and a white striped blouse. He thought his nose had played a trick on him, but the vanilla scent was truly hers.

Curiously, they both looked to see what each carried in their baskets.

Calleigh had hers hung on her arm and wasn't at all shy about anything she had picked out.

"Hmm." she hummed with a mischievous grin "What do we have here?" She asked pointing to the bottle in Horatio's basket.

"Getting plastered, are we, Lieutenant?"

He gave her a lopsided grin at her directness.  
"Possibly."

He pointed to the lemons in her basket, "For lemonade?"

She giggled, shaking her head, making her full head of hair bounce delightfully. "They're actually to garnish my Cosmopolitans."

"Apparently," he smiled with his eyes as he took in her impeccable countenance, "I'm not the only one with that idea tonight."

"You're celebrating something too?"

He skillfully hid a frown and nodded, planning to find out what Calleigh was celebrating.

And then she asked something with an easiness that simply charmed him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He replied easily.

They sashayed over to the checkout and Horatio stopped Calleigh from reaching in her purse whispering, "It's on me."

She flashed him a smile.

The cashier smiled too, "And who says chivalry is dead?"

"There are a few that make it live on." Calleigh glanced at Horatio as he smiled taking the grocery bags she had packed with him and thanking the cashier.

As they walked alongside in the parking lot, Horatio gently cleared his throat.

"What?" Calleigh asked knowing very well there was something he wanted to say.

"Well I, ah, I don't usually ask about a woman's wardrobe, but I'm curious because you seem to wear black quite often... why is that?"

She grinned, not only at the fact that he noticed, but that he was curious about her. "Black is thinning," she answered simply.

"Wow." He shook his head in disbelief for the second time today.

"Care to explain the enthusiasm?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

He thought for a few seconds; making sure he'd answer appropriately. It wasn't only that wearing black wasn't necessary because she embodied splendor, but he replied: "I didn't think that was the reason, that's all." He couldn't tell her what he instantly wanted to say.

"Well, let's just say it's not the only reason." She fell silent, holding back a smile.

"Go on," He prompted, interested.

"I beg your pardon, but my lips are sealed," she smiled coyly with emphasis on the word 'beg' remembering his comment from many months ago.

He didn't stop dead in his tracks, although his heart stopped at that instant. He smiled like an idiot, unlocking the trunk to place the grocery bags.

She motioned to her car, "I'll follow you with the Jeep."

"Okay," he said trying to hide the fact that he'd miss her. He loved having her at his side and that comment had meant a lot to him.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_000_

Chapter 2

_000_

They walked up to his condo together and they couldn't help but smile at one another on the ride up in the elevator.

"Make yourself at home," Horatio told his guest as he stepped out of his shoes and deposited the plastic bags for a minute to slip out of his suit jacket.

Calleigh unzipped her leather boots and left her purse beside them. Walking in the kitchen after Horatio, she felt surprisingly comfortable in his home. She helped him empty the contents of the bags except her bags that had unneeded articles. Looking around, she remembered she had been here before and had mentioned that she loved the décor.

Horatio followed her with his eyes as she made her way over to the floor to ceiling patio door.

"Shall I fix you a Cosmopolitan?" he asked.

She didn't turn, but said "please." Stepping out onto the balcony, she could see the calm waves of an endless sea before her. To her left and right, many buildings illuminating the night. She sighed happily at the peacefulness.

Horatio came and joined her holding out her cocktail adorned with a lemon wedge.

She smiled, "Just how I like it."

A tiny smile curved his lips.

Lifting her glass she exclaimed, "Cheers!"

"Cheers." He repeated automatically ducking to take a sip of his light brown drink.

Both leaning on the rail, facing the sea, Calleigh gently turned to him and enquired, "So, how was your day?"

"You first."

She narrowed her eyes and then accepted his request. "Alright. Well, I got a case for my dad."

"Ana?"

She was shocked he knew her first name, but, then again, she couldn't think any less of Horatio.

"Yes," she told him gleefully, "I called him about two hours ago. He said he'd be happy to take it."

"That's great." He said sincerely.

"Your turn. What are you celebrating?"

"Uh. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. What is it?" she paused, silently analyzing his features. "Horatio?" she asked worriedly waiting for him to talk.  
Surrendering after a moment's silence, she told him. "S'ok. You don't have to say anything."

Out of the blue, he slowly wrapped an arm around her and drew her near.

She rested her head against his firm body and murmured, "I want you to stop hurting, Horatio."

"I do too," he whispered, "I do too."

A few hours had passed and Horatio and Calleigh were comfortably lounging on Horatio's couch. She had rested her head on his shoulder, encouraging him to open up as she listened intently.

"It's been eating away at me." His eyes fell to his hands in his lap holding his fourth drink. "Everyone's in search of happiness and I think I've been looking too hard or maybe even in the wrong place. I don't really know how to explain how I feel..." He wasn't making any sense and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain, "I just love being around you and I'm happy I ran into you at the grocery store. My evening wouldn't have ended the same way-" He peered down at her for a reaction but didn't get any. He realized Calleigh's eyes were closed and her breathing was deeper.

She'd fallen asleep listening to him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," he straightened a bit preparing to take her in his arms. Struggling lightly, mostly because of the alcohol level in his blood, he lifted her into his arms. She stirred a bit as he carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in. He laid down beside her on the bed covering himself with a blanket.

A few minutes later, Calleigh reached for him, so he pulled her close. She snuggled with him as he stroked her hair until sleep invaded his own tired body.

_000_

"So, say I wasn't here, what did you have planned this morning?" Calleigh asked stretching.

He turned his head towards her. She'd gotten his attention with that question. "Well, I was supposed to go out jogging," he answered, voice still a little hoarse from sleep.

"Okay. I'm up for it." She said rolling out of bed.

He didn't have time to take hold of her arm, so he asked sitting up, "Are you sure? You had a lot to drink last night-"

"So did you," she pointed out and he lifted his eyebrows, giving her a look.  
She grinned. "I'll sober up."

_000_

"Am I—going—too fast?" he asked breathing loudly.

It had been fifteen minutes since they left Horatio's condo and Horatio had no problem running at the same pace for a long period of time. He loved the release, the pumping of his veins under his skin, the effort he put into every stride.

"Don't mind me." Calleigh breathed heavily, "I'll keep up."

A drop of sweat trickled down the groove of her neck as others beaded on her forehead.

Feet rising behind her, arms moving from front to back, ponytail from side to side, she felt more alive than ever as she ran faster trying to catch up to Horatio. Catching his waistband, she brushed over his buttocks. He slowed down generously and glanced back at her, catching her hand and smiled, "I'm going-- too fast."

"I like running -- after that -- cute little tushie -- of yours. Keeps me -- motivated."

"You sure -- you're sobering up?" Horatio held back a grin and she giggled.

_000_

On his way back up to his condo with Calleigh, Horatio picked up the daily newspaper.

While she showered, he silently read the Miami Herald. Until, suddenly leaving his paper, he found himself smiling. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. He was happy she hadn't grabbed her things and left last night when she woke up in the middle of the night, surprised to be in his arms.

She interrupted his daydreaming by calling out to him: "Horatio - I'm done with the shower."

He folded the newspaper on the table and made his way towards the bathroom. He arrived to catch Calleigh pulling on her hair with his comb for the second time today. He'd never look at her gorgeous blonde mane the same way after this.

She knew he wanted to shower and said, "I'll be finished in a minute if you want to wait." Wincing, she pulled on her hair. Horatio had only one mirror in his home; the bathroom mirror and she obviously needed it.

"No need."

He started to undress and wrapped a towel around his naked mid-section.

She was actually shyer than him as he displayed no embarrassment what so ever with undressing with her in the same room. Tugging at a knot, she smiled as she heard him whistling in the shower. The humming, she was used to, but the whistling- not so much though she enjoyed it very much. It definitely tickled her senses.

_000_

Both clothed and clean, they entered the kitchen and Horatio went for the fridge asking, "Care for some watermelon?"

"Don't mind if I do." She hoisted herself up on a stool behind the counter.

As he handed her the plate containing watermelon slices, his cell phone rang.

He shimmied to the front door where he had hung his suit jacket and reached inside for the ringing device.

"Horatio," he said, flipping it open.

"Hi. I'm really sorry to bother you like this - " Horatio replaced the voice and knew it was Susie.

"It's no bother, what's up?" he asked narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"It's Madison - "

"Is she okay?" He asked immediately.

"No, yeah, well, she's fine - it's just that she wants to see you."

He nodded, holding the phone to his ear, "Alright."

"Do you think you could come see her later on today? She says you told her she could call you up. Apparently, she has something very important to tell you - "

"Ah... Susie - " Horatio locked eyes with Calleigh who was finishing a bite of melon.

"I understand if you can't - " Susie said nervously, hearing him stop in mid-sentence.

"No, no. That's not the problem... I've got someone with me - "

Calleigh stepped in, "Horatio, it's fine. I just remembered I promised Eric I'd go diving with him this afternoon."

Horatio covered the receptor with his finger, "Are you sure?"

Calleigh smiled. "Yes." It would start snowing in Miami before Horatio would need to ask her for something again, she promised herself, licking the melon juice off her fingers. It wasn't her place to decide for him.

He placed the phone on his ear again, "Susie, how 'bout I come by this afternoon?"

"That would be great." He heard the smile in her voice.

"So, I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

Horatio almost hung up when he heard her speak again.

"Say hi to Calleigh for me. Next time, bring her along, okay?"

Then the line broke off.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_000_

Chapter 3

_000_

"Calleigh, if you need anything- you know how to reach me." Horatio said with his hand holding the door of her Jeep open for her.

"I've got your number." She beamed him with her million-dollar smile.

He leaned into her personal space and brushed her cheek with his thumb debating on whether or not to kiss her.

She made the choice for him with a full-blown kiss.

Releasing her hold on him, she murmured, "I'll call you when I get back."

"I'd like that." His eyes burned with anticipation.

"Thought you would," she veered and hopped in her Jeep.

He took a step back to let her back up and, before driving off to the marina to meet Eric, she said, "You're a wonderful man, Horatio Caine."

She was gone, but he whispered to himself, "You're an amazing woman, Calleigh Duquesne."

_000_

Horatio gently knocked on the door to Susie's home. He heard rattling as she took the chain off the door and opened it, inviting him in.

"I'm really happy you came - it means a lot to Madison."

"No problem," he responded head swivelling, "Where is the pretty girl?"

He'd spoken too fast when he saw her come running towards him. He kneeled to make it easier for her to give him a hug. Releasing him, she gave him a cute smile.

"Hey Madison," he held her small arms, "What do you say we go for a walk?" He looked up at Susie, "if that's okay with you - "

Susie removed her hands from her pockets and shrugged, "Sure."

Horatio stood saying, "We'll be gone a little while, but don't worry."

"With you - how could I?" she smiled. "Wait, just a sec, I'll be right back," she said walking into the first room in the hallway.

Horatio had just finished helping Madison with an undone shoelace when Susie came back with a small bag, "Here sweetie," placing it over Madison's shoulder. "Now, you listen to everything Horatio says, okay?"

Madison nodded to her mother. "Bye mommy!" she waved happy to be in Horatio's care.

"I'll see you later, Susie," Horatio smiled as he closed the door.

_000_

They had been walking hand in hand for a few minutes before Horatio asked, "Madison? You said you wanted to talk to me..." trying his hardest to ease into the subject, even though, he had to ask, "what did you want to talk about?"

Madison avoided his eyes by looking at the sidewalk and at her feet. Horatio made a note of the way Madison didn't make eye contact either when she had something important she wanted to say.

"Hey, what do you say we go for some candy," he told Madison as he noticed a candy store across the street. "I'm sure you like chocolate."

Madison looked up at him.

This might work, he thought, looking both ways to cross the street with her.

Pushing the entrance door, he told Madison to go in and he followed her.

The woman at the counter immediately caught sight of the man. Pleased by what she saw she asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

He looked down at Madison, "What would you like?"

A smile grew on her face as her eyes landed on something she wanted. She looked up at Horatio and said, "Chocolate."

"Sounds good. How 'bout we get a bag of different candies and share?"

He had her approval. "What about licorice? Do you like licorice?"

She nodded.

"We'll take a few of those," Horatio pointed to the lady.

"What about caramels?" Horatio asked the little girl.

Another nod.

He went ahead and asked the woman to fill the bag with different kinds of candy.

"There you go," the woman handed the bag after Horatio had told her to keep the change, "Enjoy."

"We will," he smiled.

Exiting the shop, Madison immediately found Horatio's hand. It surprised him, but he lovingly stroked the little hand with his thumb and guided her to a bench in the shade under a palm tree.

"Here, why don't we sit here and eat some of those delicious chocolates - "

Madison scooted beside Horatio and he handed her the opened bag.

"Go ahead - " he told her, offering her the package.

"Thank you," she said with a soft little voice, popping a milk chocolate covered almond in her mouth as Horatio chewed on a stick of black licorice.

"Horatio?"

"Yeah." He glanced at her, happy that she had decided to talk to him; the plan had worked.

"Mommy said Daddy's in jail - "

He thought for a moment. He wasn't known to her as her 'Uncle Horatio' yet, and maybe Susie wanted to keep it that way.

"Yes. He is. Did she tell you why he was in jail?"

"Uh-huh." Madison took another chocolate. "She said he did a very bad thing. That's why they put people in jail... if they're bad?"

"Yes, that's right...but you know it has nothing to do with you - you know it's not your fault if your dad went to jail... right, Madison?"

"Yeah." She sounded sure and looked adorable with a smudge of chocolate on her chin.

"Good girl."

After a few minutes of silence and eating candy, Madison told Horatio, "I miss him."

He put a consoling arm around her small shoulders and with a soothing voice said, "I know. I know you  
do - "

She rested her head against his body.

"I want you to be my dad."

Horatio almost choked on a caramel.

"Madison, I uh, I can't - I'm sorry." He kissed her head apologetically.

The little girl's eyes went down to her swinging legs.

"It's not that easy, it's more complicated than that - " He suddenly understood Yelina's assessment on the situation. Being a father, in secret or not, was complicated... whether it's your child or not.

"But, you know what, Madison, I can be your friend." He gently stroked a strand of her red hair that had fallen from her pigtails.

Madison chewed on her lip trying to figure out if this was a good thing.

"So you'll play with me?" she asked, looking at him, eyes big with hope.

"Of course I'll come and play with you. I'll come see you whenever I can," he said taking out his handkerchief to wipe her chin.

"Really?" This was too good to be true for this little girl. She was thrilled to have a big friend like Horatio who was also a police officer.

"Mmhmm. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah and," she lifted a foot to rest it flat on the bench and wrapped an arm around it, "Is it scary being a police officer?"

"Well, sometimes, but what helps me be less afraid is knowing that I do it to protect other people's lives."

"Like mommy. You protected mommy."

Horatio now knew that Madison had been aware of her physically abusive father.

"Daddy hit my mommy. Is that why he's in jail?"

"I can't keep anything from a smart girl like you." He told her endearingly.

His face turned serious, "Madison, did your dad ever hurt you?"

"No."

Sighing in relief, he looked down at her delicate hands toying with her shoelace.

"We'll tie your shoe and then you can hop on for a piggy-back ride." He wiped the chocolate off her little fingers and asked, "How's that?"

Taking the candy bag and closing it, he watched Madison attempt to tie her shoelace like she had tried earlier at home. Seeing her struggle, he asked, "Did your mom teach you to do the bunny ears?"

"Yeah. It's hard," she sighed exasperated.

"Don't give up. Here, let me show you what my dad showed me when I was a boy your age - " he took her leg and balanced it over his knee. "He said you loop it, swoop it and pull."

He untied her shoe and saw the look on her face saying 'why did you do that for? It was tied.'

"Loop, swoop and pull. Now you try."

He watched and encouraged her, "Yeah, that's a good loop."

"There you go, swoop it and then pull."

"How?"

"Pass it through this part then pull." He showed her.

"Okay, try it one last time."

Her tongue stickling out, she started over again.

"Loop, swoop and pull." Horatio reminded.

It was a loose bow, but a successful one.

"You got it." He applauded.

"Wait until I tell mommy." She smiled proudly.

"She's gonna be so proud of you - just like I am."

Madison batted her eyelashes at him, smiling. He smiled as well, then turned his back at her.

"Ready for the piggy-back?"

"Ready."

He hoisted her up on his back making her lock her arms around his neck.

"What do you say we go get your mommy and go to the beach, huh?"

"Yeah!"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_000_

Chapter 4

_000_

As soon as Horatio and Madison got back to Susie's apartment, Madison showed her mom that she had tied her shoe all by herself.

"Horatio told me to loop, swoop and pull."

"Wow! That's really great. Good job, sweetie."

Horatio read the silent thank you on Susie's lips and then handed her the bag of candy saying, "Madison and I would like you to come to the beach with us."

Madison nodded, grabbing hold of her mom by the waist.

"Please, mommy."

Susie looked down at her little girl then at Horatio.  
"Okay."

The little girl had already ran off to get ready when Horatio told Susie he'd go home and change and they'd go down to the beach together.

The cool empty apartment left behind, Horatio drove them near the beach. Having parked the Hummer, he helped the girls get out of the vehicle and then, they were on their way.

The trio sauntered towards the beach; Madison, between Horatio and Susie, held the adult's hands and once in a while was lifted from the ground and swung by them.

Finding a good spot on the beach, Susie and Horatio unfolded their towels as Madison, already out of her flower dress, ran out to the sea, small red bucket and shovel in hand. Horatio unbuttoned his short-sleeved shirt and stepped out of his footwear as Susie lifted her shirt over her head and slipped out of her shorts.

"Horatio!" Madison yelled.

Susie eyed Horatio and gently took the parasol from him, asking him to go. 

"She wants to spend time with you. I can set this up myself."

He smiled, taking a bottle of sunscreen with him and briskly walked to the shore where Madison had found a minuscule seashell.

"Look!"

"Yeah. I see that. It's pretty," he told her while squirting lotion on her arms and spreading it over her pink baby flesh.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he asked, lifting her chin with a finger, gently applying lotion on her face and neck. Like any child, she hated to stand still for this and pretended Horatio wasn't there until he spread some over her feet and she wiggled her toes, giggling.

"You're tickling me."

"I don't mean to," he said unable to keep from smiling.  
"Alright. All done."

"Good." She exhaled loudly. "I wanna go swimming."

She grabbed his hand and pulled. Lacking strength, Madison didn't succeed in making Horatio budge, but he unexpectedly caught her by the waist, flipping her upside down in his arms. Arms hanging, she giggled loudly, screaming with amusement.

"How 'bout I dip you and I stay dry." He chuckled.

She giggled, shaking her head. Turning her over, he set her down in the sand and took her hands, standing behind her as they entered the water.

Every time a wave higher than Madison came crashing to the shore, he lifted her. He absolutely loved hearing her laughter.

"I wanna go back!" she told him eagerly so he went back to shore with her.

She ran over to Susie, as far as he could tell, to ask her something.

Horatio joined them and saw that Madison was sulking.

Looking at Susie for an explanation, he understood that Madison wanted a boogie board like the other kids on the beach and that her mother had said no.

"C'mon Madison," he held out his hand to the pouting little girl.

"Horatio, you're spoiling her," Susie warned.

"It's fine."

When they got back, Madison ran to the water with a board almost as big as her. Horatio helped her lay on top as he went in the sea up to his shoulders holding Madison on her new board.

After an afternoon of running, swimming and digging in the sand, Madison, covered with Horatio's towel, snoozed curled up on the backseat of the Hummer.

Looking out the window, Susie questioned, "She asked you about Bob, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Has she been asking you about him?"

Susie nodded then looked at her hands, fingering the bracelet around her wrist.

"I haven't talked to her about who her real father is."

"I didn't think so."

"Do you think I should? I mean, you're her uncle - she should know that."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She doesn't need to know right now. When she's older she'll be in a better position to understand."

"I'm so happy that she turned out alright after the way I acted when I was pregnant with her - I made a lot of mistakes. I tried to stop Meth, but then when the cravings, the insomnia and the anxiety kicked in, I got back on, forgetting all the defects she could have because of me. I started out bad as a mother and I always think that I'm still not cutting it - "

Horatio kept his eyes on the road, but reached over the center console to cover her hands with his.

"You're a good mother, Susie. Madison couldn't be happier."

"Yeah, but I'm always working and I can't seem to offer her much with the money I make... I'd give her everything she wanted if I could."

"I know you would." He stopped at a red light and said, "Susie, you let me take care of that, okay?"

Susie looked at Horatio, "She loves you, you know."

He glanced at Susie, "I lover her too."

Having arrived at Susie's home, Horatio carried Madison up to her bed.

As he was leaving, Susie gave him a hug thanking him.

"My pleasure."

They parted and in a gravelly voice he said, "Take care, Susie."

"I will."

_000_

Horatio reached in his pocket for his ringing cell phone.

"Horatio." He kept one hand on the steering wheel as he drove through the Saturday traffic.

"Hey you," Calleigh drawled.

"Hey. How was the diving?"

"Great. I had a lot of fun. Eric's a good teacher. How was your afternoon with your niece?"

"Wonderful."

"Got anything planned for tonight, handsome?"

"Nope. Just heading home now."

"Why don't you swing by my place?" she asked silkily.

"I thought you'd never ask."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_000_

Chapter 5

_000_

Horatio arrived at Calleigh's condominium and she took him in with open arms, humming approvingly as she buried her face in his neck.

"Did someone miss me?" he teased and she silenced him with a kiss.

"Mmm. I missed that," he said grinning. "I thought we could go out for dinner. How would that be?"

"Perfection," she smiled, "You read my mind."

Passing his fingers through her hair, he told her, "I'm going to head home to dress up, so I'll pick you up in about an hour. Does that leave you with enough time to get ready?"

"It should," she rested her head on his chest. "If not, you'll just have to wait, now, won't you?" she looked up at him.

"Patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, well," she pushed him towards the door, opening it, to get him to step out, saying, "anticipation is sometimes everything, but you better be back here in an hour."

He chuckled as she closed the door and backed up against it. She had to think fast to quickly find something that would make his jaw drop or, at least, knock his socks off.

Searching her closet, scanning her apparel, her eyes landed on the perfect article of clothing.

Getting out of her comfy, relaxed clothing, she slipped on red lingerie under her long dress and when the doorbell rang, she was ready for him.

She smiled as he looked from her feet all the way up to her hair then back down again.

"Pleased?" she asked.

"I am," he said lifting both eyebrows, stepping in and taking her hand to spin her around. The wavy hair covering her bare shoulders flew around her, the slit up the back of her dress revealed her gorgeous calves, her stilettos - not only gave her the perfect height for him to kiss her, but also accentuated her beautiful legs and the color of the dress she wore? Black.

Jaw-dropping was not the word, he was mesmerized.

"This I like," she gently slipped a hand down his silk black tie. Formal, he did look it with a suit jacket over a white buttoned down shirt and classy black pants. She looked at him desirously. If she wasn't so hungry, she'd rip those clothes right off his back.

"Is it my turn to spin?" he asked making her laugh.

"Maybe later, if you take me dancing."

"Anything you want."

"I'm curious, Handsome... You don't like wearing ties so why wear one?"

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to look nice for a lady."

"It worked." She beamed him a smile.

"Shall we?" he opened the door for her.

"We shall," she walked passed him, happy that he leaded her with his hand at the small of her back.

_000_

They arrived at a chic restaurant Horatio had selected. The headwaiter seemed to know Horatio and ushered them to an indoor terrace.

The light was dim over their table, but the lights coming from the ceiling in the middle of the restaurant made it seem like they were outside. Before taking a seat, Horatio introduced Calleigh to the young waiter named Tony.

"Pleased to meet you," Calleigh shook his hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," the waiter replied. "Please," he directed them, "have a seat."

Comfortably seated, they were offered drinks.

Calleigh glanced at her date telling him she wanted him to decide.

"Ah, Tony, bring us your finest white wine, please."

The waiter nodded, "Will do. Shall I leave you a moment with the menus?"

Calleigh smiled, "Yes, please."

Tony handed them each a menu and left.

Horatio left the menu aside, captivated by how beautiful she looked under the soft lighting. Not only did she glow, but her complexion had also taken on a faint pink hue.

"What would you like, sweetheart?"

Her eyes shot up from the menu, "What are you having?"

"You first."

"I think I'll have some fried chicken and vegetables on rice. You?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo."

"Sounds delicious."

"I'll give you a taste. The kind they make here is my favorite. You'll never want to eat it anywhere else after that."

As if on cue, Tony reappeared and took their menus, placing a basket of bread on the table at the same time.

"Can I get you an appetizer before the meal? Or maybe an entrée?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh, "It is for the lady to decide."

Calleigh blushed and replied, "Um, I don't think appetizers are necessary," looking back at Horatio, "Horatio, would you mind me getting a salad to share as an entrée?"

"Not at all," he turned his eyes to Tony. "You heard the lady."

Tony smiled.

"Ma'am, what kind of salad? We have Caesar, homemade or - "

She stopped him, "Homemade, please."

"Coming right up," the waiter prepared his notepad and pen, "Are you ready to order the main course?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Tony, we are," Horatio told him.

Tony chuckled, "Always ready, Lieutenant."

"I'm off the clock, Tony."

"I know. I just like serving the authorities."

Horatio chuckled, "Detective Duquesne, here, would like fried chicken and vegetables on rice."

Calleigh laughed at the waiter's stunned expression. He obviously underestimated the gorgeous woman. Tony smiled understanding that, even though they were both in law enforcement, this definitely wasn't a business dinner.

Horatio continued, "I'll have the usual."

"Of course. It won't be long, I'll bring your entrée."

"Thank you, Tony." Horatio's eyes went back to his date.

"Thanks," Calleigh resounded and Tony left again.

"So," Calleigh enquired, "What do you wanna talk about?" She went ahead and gave him a proposition, "Care to tell me how you know Tony and what he meant by serving authorities?"

Horatio smiled. "I'll tell you that story some other time. I'd rather talk about us."

"Okay," she was nervous now, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, there's something I tried telling you, but you, well, you fell asleep before I could..."

"Oh my God, Horatio," Realization hit hard. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even know..."

"I know." He shook his head, "It's fine."

She continued feeling awful. "I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't remember a thing that had happened. Well, except little bits and pieces, but I'm sure you were a gentleman."

"I respected you - if that's what you mean - "

"Yeah," she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Calleigh," he said softly taking her hands. "Thinking back, I think it turned out for the best. I don't think what I said made sense, but I want to try again, if you'll let me."

She got up from the wide brown leather bench where she had been facing Horatio and made him scoot over to sit beside him.

"I'm all ears," she said taking his arm.

He turned to face her and held her hands in his, "I don't know where to start... the other night, I wanted to thank you for being there for me. Tonight, I'm going to say what I've wanted to tell you all this time, since I've known you... I, ah, I have strong feelings for you."

Calleigh smiled and squeezed his hand.

No, it was more than that; he loved her.

Tony arrived with the salad and plates, surprised that Calleigh had taken the seat next to Horatio.

Horatio unable to continue talking, looked up at Tony, which made Calleigh look back and see that the waiter was standing there.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something..." he said embarrassed. "Should I move your utensils on this side of the table, ma'am?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Horatio took the initiative.

Calleigh looked at him with a look that said 'why is he pushing me away?'

"Very well, then." Tony went ahead and set the salad down with the plates on either side of the table and left, excusing himself again.

Horatio held Calleigh's hand and made her stand. He politely accompanied her to her seat whispering in her ear, "I want to be able to see you."

Calleigh took hold of his very useful tie to keep him near her and kissed him softly.

Horatio broke the kiss to return to his seat. He gazed at her while she placed her napkin across her lap.  
Picking up the salad bowl, she asked, "Salad?"

"Yes, please."

Having served him and putting some in her plate, Calleigh processed what Horatio had said and looked at him, as he ate, almost expectantly.

He looked at her and, at the same moment, her gaze fell to her plate as she forked some lettuce.

"Calleigh, what I meant to say was: I love you."

She almost dropped her fork. He had said it.

Setting his own fork down, he said, "You must be wondering why I waited all this time to tell you and I can assure you, I didn't mean to wait so long. It hit me last night."

Before, he couldn't put his finger on how he felt and couldn't make sense of it all. And, last night, she had taken him out of the darkness and, from that moment on, he never looked at her the same way.  
She had reached within him and found the strength there that he didn't know he possessed. He had been through a lot in his life and the last few days had been tough, but he knew, in his heart, he would always be happy because of her and it gave him everything he needed to continue. He wouldn't walk away from Susie or Madison, not from Ray Jr. nor Yelina. They were his family and they needed him. He wouldn't walk alone because when he needed someone, Calleigh would be there, walking with him.  
He had lost his way after a long day and she had found him. His heart had been sinking from all the events of the day because he had realized that Yelina would no longer be a source of hope, showing him that life was beautiful and worth living, encouraging him to move on. Through all the sorrow and pain in the world, Yelina and little Ray were his reason to keep going. He took care of them, forgetting about himself.

"When all hope left," the image of Yelina with another man ran through his mind, "I didn't know which way to go, where to set foot." He had lost his reason for being and was losing hold, losing balance... "And then you came offering to share the heavy load... just like that, like you always have, but it just didn't have the same meaning than before - "

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears.

"I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me. I'm not sure where this is going, but you mean the world to me."  
No longer would he need to drown his sorrow or dread tomorrow. She'd hold onto him and steady him.

"Horatio, nothing makes me happier than being with you."

She reached over, caressing his cheek and he placed his hand over hers.

Her heart as wide as the universe, her devotion sincere and true, she would give him shelter in the worse storm.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Song in this chapter is "Say Hello" by Nitin Sawhney.

_000_

Chapter 6

_000_

Wine bottle empty, main course plates gone, the desserts arrived not a moment too soon. Calleigh had sat back beside Horatio when Tony appeared.

"Playing musical chairs, are we?" he smiled at the couple.

"She's to blame, Tony. I have nothing to do with this." Horatio chuckled and Calleigh exhaled loudly saying, "That is so not true."

"I'm not taking any part in this," Tony laughed, handing them the two dessert plates. "Enjoy," he walked off smiling.

Horatio dipped his spoon in his chocolate mousse and said, "Here, you gotta try this."

Clearing the spoon, she hummed exuberantly.

"Did you know chocolate is an antidepressant?" Calleigh enquired.

"I didn't know that."

"Here, try my ice cream - " Calleigh brought the spoon to his mouth. "Good?"

"Good."

She leaned closer and kissed him, savoring the coolness the ice cream left in his mouth.

"Yum," she murmured and Horatio agreed, "Yeah."

They finished their desserts and Horatio paid for the meal, thanking Tony.

"Have a nice evening," Tony told them as they walked out of the restaurant.

Standing on the sidewalk, Horatio took Calleigh's hands and said, "I know a place where we could go dancing."

Calleigh gave him a lopsided grin, "You remembered."

"'Course I remembered. So, what do you say?"

"I've got a better idea."

"Oh," brows lifted he asked, "What's that?"

"You'll see. Take me home," she kissed his lips.

They walked over to the Hummer and he opened the door for her, offering her a hand to help her get in.

Getting into the driver's seat, Horatio looked at Calleigh, "I don't think I told you how beautiful you look tonight - "

"Your eyes spoke for you," she smiled.

He grinned and turned the key to start the engine.

_000_

When they got to Calleigh's condo, Calleigh took Horatio's hand and only let go when she asked him to sit on her couch. Horatio sat back, looking around, marveled at how her home took a different feel at night. The green light over her kitchen counter, under her cupboards, reminded him of the lights in the lab. Had she taken example on the lab to decorate? She certainly seemed to feel at home in the lab.

Horatio watched as Calleigh turned another lamp on near her stereo system. Leaning to turn the CD player on as well, Horatio couldn't help but stare at her softly defined calves.

She turned, shaking him from his fixation, and asked him to join her. He stood and walked over to her, near the stereo. Taking his hands, she placed them on her hips, "Horatio I want you to listen to this song."

He nodded, but with his hands dangerously south, he wasn't sure if he'd pay much attention to the song once she'd start moving with him. She pressed play and slipped her arms under his, to rest on his back.

The music flowed and a soft female voice sung,  
I knew you needed a friend. I knew you needed some blue skies.

They swayed slowly.

You need some laughter again, 'Til magic returns to your blue eyes. You're lost in a circle of pain.

Horatio closed his eyes.

Where's it all going? Each day is the same, where are you going?

Calleigh felt Horatio's head fall forward on her shoulder so she caressed his back, hands stroking between his suit jacket and his shirt.

He stroked her long locks and draped them over her other shoulder, Say hello, say hello... you're never alone.

A tear formed at the rim of his eyelashes. She wouldn't have known it until it fell on her bare shoulder.

Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. Something inside of yourself when darkness approaches your silence. Freedom's forgotten her name. Nothing makes sense, you don't complain.  
Everything's started to fall, where's it all going? Can't make any sense of it all, where am I going? 

Horatio kissed the teardrop on her shoulder.

Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. Say hello, say hello... you're never alone Calleigh rubbed cheeks with him and he lifted his head.

Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. She kissed his jaw and his chin.

Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. He couldn't believe how well she knew him, how well she knew his feelings.

Say hello, say hello... you're never alone. The song ended and the last of his loneliness disappeared.

He cupped her face and kissed her lips wanting nothing more than to touch her, to make love to her.

Wordlessly, they made their way to the bedroom. Lying over him on the bed, Calleigh kissed his forehead with gentleness, trailing kisses to his temple, over his eyebrows, down his nose. Arms surrounding her, he smiled when her breath tickled his nose and she kissed the dimples in his cheeks. Her lips lingered on his and passion rose. He reached down to remove her heels, grabbing hold of one and making her rest beside him in the process. She slipped the other shoe off and made Horatio sit up to remove his jacket. Calleigh suddenly tensed as Horatio held himself over her, kissing her.

Horatio immediately concerned, took distance and asked, "Calleigh, what's wrong?" Closing her eyes, she scared him, as if shutting off from him.

"Am I going too fast?" he asked and she opened her eyes to look over his worrisome chiseled features.

"No, no, it's not that... it's just... it's you, you and me... and I've dreamed about this for so long and now it's happening and soon it will be over."

"It doesn't have to be," he smiled. She knew he was going to take his time and be gentle and passionate because that's how she imagined it would be with him.

She nodded, "It's just that... I want to remember everything."

"Calleigh, as long as I live, I'll make sure you never forget." His clear blue eyes shone for her.

"Will you make that a promise?"

"I promise, I will." He dispelled her doubts.

"I love you," she pulled him near.

_000_

A loud buzzing noise made Horatio sit up squarely in bed. Calleigh reached beside him and hit the off button of her alarm clock.

"Please tell me we don't have to get up - " He wasn't sure if it was still the weekend or not.

"You can sleep a while longer, darling, I always get up this early." He had noticed that when at six thirty AM yesterday, she had asked him what he'd be doing if she hadn't been there. That's when she had decided they were going for a run.

"Morning person," he grumbled sinking his head back in the pillow.

"Yep. Been that way ever since I was a little girl. I can't stop now - " She said putting a snug camisole and shorts.

Feeling the bed move, he turned his head and opened an eye.

She made a move to get up, but Horatio caught her arm and held her back.

"I gotcha."

On all fours, she leaned into his ear, "If I don't get up now, Horatio, I never will - "

"So, what's the problem?" he asked suavely, grazing her arm.

She shook her head, "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen making coffee." She left his grasp and walked off.

Coming up behind her in the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist, he said huskily, "I need you."  
She loved when he needed her and spun around, smiling brightly as he ran his hands over her body, down her back and up again.

"You need me or you want me?"

"Both."

Smoothing her hair back, he languorously slid down her neck to her camisole buttons. Looking directly into her pretty green eyes, fiery passion in his own, he undid the two top buttons.

"Are you trying to turn me on, Horatio?"

"Yes." He dipped his head to kiss down her chest.

"It's not working," she breathed.

"You sure about that?" he mumbled moving up to kiss her neck.

She tilted her head stretching her neck to his touch, "Heavens, no," she panted.

He chuckled lightly and took her hands in his, lifting them up in surrender, palm against palm, interlocking his fingers with hers. Moving very slowly, he made her back up against the wall.

"Take me," she said sandwiched between the wall and him.

"What?" he asked surprised.

She laughed, "Back to the bed."

Grabbing her behind the knees, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Arms surrounding his neck, she whispered something in his ear.

Horatio groaned as he made his way to the bedroom, "Keep that up, honey, and we won't make it to the bed."

She laughed, "You light my fire and then expect me to behave?"

A throaty growl escaped his lips as he claimed hers.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_000_

Chapter 7

_000_

As Horatio walked on the sidewalk with Calleigh's hand in his, the sun, high in the sky, shone down on them making their clothes stick to them. Luckily, the cool sea breeze blew once in a while, giving them a break now and again from the intolerable heat.

They came across a bunch of burly construction workers with their soaked shirts clinging to their backs going off on their lunch break. God, Calleigh thought, they must be dying, working in this heat. Walking pass them, one of them, a dark tall man facing Calleigh, smiled and tipped his hard helmet. Three others that were grouped in front of him, turned to see who he was saluting. One said, "Look there," elbowing the one beside him.  
The three walked over to the sidewalk, going by Calleigh, whistling in approval and one commented, "I like what I see."

With a wan smile, Horatio gave them a nod, "Gentlemen."

The dark tall man lagged behind the others and when he passed Calleigh, she stopped to tell him, "That's a fine job you're doing." The other workers turned around, listening.

The man wiped his sweaty forehead, "Thank you ma'am. It gets pretty tough with the beautiful weather we're having."

"I bet." She smiled and asked, over the whistling of the other men standing a few steps away, "What are you building?"

"A hotel for mister Trump."

"Really? Wow, well, good luck with that."

"Thank you. Take care, ma'am," he looked at Horatio, "Sir." Then audaciously said, "You're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it," Horatio squeezed Calleigh's hand.

"Nice talking to you... ah..." Calleigh trailed off.

"Joe. People call me big Joe... for obvious reasons."

"Have a nice day, Joe."

"You too." Joe replied.

"Keep up the good work, fellas." Calleigh said loud enough for the men listening close by to hear.  
They continued walking and Horatio mulled over how happy he was. They had a lovely morning together, sharing the shower, eating breakfast together and walking down to the fruit and veggie market. The strawberries smelled so good, Calleigh couldn't resist buying some and eating them as they walked along, shopping for fruits and vegetables. They had stopped at Art&Home because Calleigh loved browsing the new contemporary furnishings and decorating accessories. She told him she was seriously thinking of getting one of those tall white vases to put fresh flowers in every day.

Calleigh, equally deep in thought, looked up at the sky and then at the flowers in front of expansive hotels and restaurants. She never thought she could be so consumed by love. Everything took on a new meaning, everything looked beautiful and, lighthearted, she took the time to see the natural beauty of life.  
She had her hair down today and had curled her wavy locks; something she hadn't done in a long time. She looked completely different, but, to Horatio, as always, completely divine.

Walking along the street, they encountered someone they knew and weren't too thrilled to see, but it happened all too quickly that they hadn't found the time to act fast. Calleigh had seen the black dog coming straight for her and had held onto his collar to hold him and pet him. Seeing the owner, Horatio instinctively froze, squeezing her hand. Calleigh lifted her head from her crouched position where she caressed the dog.

"Calleigh, hi." John Hagen had recognized her face.

"John - " she said, removing her sunglasses, pretending to be happy to see him. She left Horatio's hand and straightened.

Horatio glanced at his empty hand and Calleigh noticed. Knowing what she had done, she regretted it a second later.

"I barely recognized you, what with ah... what's different?" John asked.

"Must be the hair," Calleigh explained.

"Yeah! That's it. It's nice."

"Thanks."

"John." Horatio, courteously, gave John a nod, removing his shades.

John greeted him dryly, "Horatio."

Breaking the cold looks, Calleigh said, "I didn't know you had a dog, John."

Still staring at Horatio, John answered, "Ah, no." He sweetly looked at Calleigh, "He's my friend's. Just taking care of him while my buddy's out of town."

"Oh, I see. What's his name?" she patted the dog and he wagged his tail in response.

"River."

"That's a nice name for a pretty boy like you, yes, yes it is." Calleigh cooed.

"He's a regular chick-magnet if you ask me. He has no sense of personal space and goes directly to anyone we cross."

"Nice way of meeting people. Who could resist that face?" she stroked the dog's muzzle.

"Well, I should get going - " John said feeling the intensity of Horatio's perusal.

"Have a nice walk, River. Bye, John."

"Seeya Cal. Take care, Horatio."

"Always." Horatio watched him walk in the opposite direction John had come then fingered his sunglasses again, saying, "Well, that was unexpected."

Calleigh, unsure if he was referring to bumping into John or to her leaving his hand because of John, placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Horatio, I - "

He shook his head and repeated the words she had told him, "You don't have to say anything. I know John and I know how he is."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah," he locked eyes with hers and offered her his hand. She willingly gave hers and they started walking again.

Horatio knew there were a lot of men after Calleigh and he was happy to be the one she had chosen; the one she looked at so lovingly; the one who made her laugh and smile like no other.

_000_

Monday had come quickly and Horatio's heart sunk when he reached over and discovered he was alone. He got out of bed, remembering Calleigh and him had both gone their separate ways last night, in order to get ready for work this morning. They knew they would have to figure out how they were going to play this... With John having seen them together, keeping it low profile wasn't going to last very long.

"Hey, looked for you in firearms - " Horatio told Calleigh as he hunkered behind her, closer than usual.

"I'm heading back, actually,"she said candidly, feeling his body heat around her. She momentarily closed her eyes feeling the same surge of happiness rush through her like the other night.

"Heading back where?" he asked resting his hands on his hips.

She spun around and gave him a faint smile, "Home. If my LT will let me - "

He swallowed quickly, "Sure." Then licked his lips, "May I ask why?"

"I'm not feeling so well. I asked Eric to drive me back."  
Horatio sucked his lower lip under his upper one. She did look pale.

"You know what, I've got an errand to run, but I'll call you as soon as I can and see how you're doing, okay?"

He took a quick look around and kissed her forehead.  
"If anything, I'll be right over, okay?" he whispered.

"Horatio, it's probably just something that's been going around, I'll be fine."

"I want you to call me without fail... will you do that?"

She rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness, "Yes, Horatio."

"Okay." He nodded, "Good, then see you soon."

"Yeah," she moved by him.

Before exiting the lab, she turned to look at him one last time. She saw he was still standing there with his head low.

"Horatio," she called out.

"Ye-ah," he turned, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry about me."

"That," he lifted his eyes, staring with determination, "is impossible."

_000_

Calleigh arrived home, after being dropped off by Eric. She hated leaving work, letting the team down, but Eric had been able to convince her she was doing the right thing. It was true; she was of no use sick at work.

Feverish, her trembling hands couldn't hold up a firearm and the case demanded firearm testing.

Sweet, as usual, Eric told her not to worry and to concentrate on getting better.

She trudged towards the bathroom and felt worse now that she saw how pale her complexion had gotten since this morning. She had gotten sick during the night, but refused to stay home from work. Partly, because she was bull-headed; partly, because of Horatio. She didn't want him to think she was avoiding him. 

Rubbing her temples, she decided rest was the best solution and went to her bedroom to un-holster her gun and change.

She walked back to the living room, with a big blanket to lie with, on the couch, wearing pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. She knew without a doubt that she was sick because she was never cold like this in the middle of the day.

Setting the blanket down, she stepped back into the kitchen and got a glass of water, a thermometer and a few Aspirin for her head-splitting headache.

She popped two Aspirins and took her temperature. 101 degrees Fahrenheit - she did have a fever. She huddled on the couch, covering herself with the blanket. Switching sides a few times to find the right spot, she dozed off and within a few minutes, she was dead to the world.

Meanwhile, Horatio dwelled on Calleigh's health wondering if it had anything to do with what they ate yesterday, but they had eaten the same thing and he felt fine.

Bottom line was: he wouldn't belittle his Calleigh being ill, although he had to concentrate on guiding the team through the recent murder case and run an errand before he could completely commit to her.

After checking up on the team, he decided to run his errand before lunch. Best not to postpone what you can do now, he thought.

"Yelina. Hi." Horatio said, standing before her desk at the Miami-Dade Police Department.

"Hey," she said softly, standing over her desk, obviously getting ready to leave for somewhere.

"I was wondering if I could come by and see Ray Jr." He had made a promise to see him at least once a week and it had been a few weeks now since the last time he'd seen him.

"Um, yeah. Sure." She replaced her purse securely on her shoulder, pulling down on her sleeve at the same time.

It was too late. Horatio had seen the purple bruise on her arm.

"Yelina?" he crossed over to her side of the desk and gently brought his hand up, moving closer to examine the bruise.

"It's nothing." She whooshed his hand away.

"Nothing?" He held a steady gaze. "Who did this to you?"

"Horatio, it's not your problem."

"Since when is my family getting hurt not my problem?" Now, he was seriously concerned about her. "It's Stetler, isn't it?"

She shook her head.

"Yelina, don't lie to me." He was seething. Did she think she could lie to his face?

Tears threatened to fall, "I'd really like for you to take Ray for a few days. I know he will be alright at your place."

"What about you? He's done it once, he'll do it again. You can't go on like this."

"No, he said he was sorry and that he loves me."

"He's lying and you know that." Horatio's jaw flinched.

"I love him too."

"You're better than that, Yelina. You can find someone who truly cares about you - "

"What? You mean, someone like you."

His gaze fell, she had struck a chord.

"You know that - "

She cut him off, "You're dating Calleigh?"

Blinking, he looked at her in astonishment.

"She's a lucky woman."

"Not nearly as much as I am."

"You look happy."

"I am and I want you to be as well."

She fumbled with her purse's strap, "Ray needs a father."

"I know that, but do you think a man who hurts you and is a potential danger to your son is better than no father at all?"

She looked over Horatio's shoulder, avoiding his harsh look.

"I know. I'm thinking of breaking up with him."

"I think that would be a good idea - the sooner the better."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll pick up Ray after school. You take care."

"Thanks, I'll try."

She started to walk away, but Horatio made her stop and look back, "Yelina - "

"Yeah?"

"Don't hesitate to call me, okay?" It pained him to see her this way.

"Yeah."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

_000_

Chapter 8

_000_

Checking his messages at the reception desk, Horatio caught sight of someone he wished he hadn't seen. He watched him approach from the corner of his eye, as he pretended to look over the sheet of paper in his hands.

Horatio looked calm on the exterior, but he was boiling inside; trying hard not to crumple the piece of paper and knock the hell out of him.

"Lt. Caine," Rick Stetler's voice annoyed him. He swaggered over to where Horatio stood.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Horatio replied tauntingly.

Stetler smiled and leaned on the reception desk, "Frankly, Lieutenant, I thought there were no hard feelings where your sister-in-law and I are concerned."

Horatio smirked bitterly, downcasting his eyes, "There are none." He cleared his throat and looked him in the eye, "Is there a reason for this visit?"

"No actually, I'm just passing through... on my way to see her now."

Horatio placed the sheet of paper down and excused himself from the receptionist.

"May I have a word, Rick?" he grabbed his arm, pulling him away from his casual position.

Stetler, not appreciating being pushed around, yanked his arm from Horatio's grasp and asked, "Is there a reason for this?" as he straightened his pristine suit. He was already starting to get aggravated and Horatio tested him further by stepping into his personal space.

Horatio stood, hands on hips, mouth to his ear, "Yes, Rick, there is."

Trying to keep his cool, he took his anger down a notch saying slowly, "You don't scare me, Rick." But his words stung and forced the IAB guy to play innocent.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you treat Yelina... If you wanna take a swing at somebody, you're going to have to start with me." Horatio met his game.

Stelter stared at him almost amused, so Horatio continued, "I know who you are Rick and if I catch you..."

Stetler grinned, cutting him short, "This is very unprofessional of you, Horatio."

"I'm sure Major Dalmare will have the same to say about you," Horatio shot back, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk to Major Dalmare, Horatio, I'm sure he knows all he needs to know about you."

Narrowing his eyes, Horatio asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know about a certain on-going internal investigation..."

"Is that so?"

Stetler didn't care if Horatio had meant it as a question, he just added, "It's amazing how much Yelina is willing to tell me if I ask her hard enough."

Clenching his jaw, Horatio spoke through his teeth, "If you want to soil my reputation, you go ahead and try, but leave her out of this."

"Well, well, the officer who had a lovechild with an informant is telling me what to do..."

Horatio's cell phone rang, cutting off their heated conversation and Horatio had no choice, but to answer it.

"Yeah," he tried hard not to sound angry.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I'll be on my way..."

Stetler left swaggering and Horatio bit his lip, thinking to himself this is far from over.

"Hey, H, you okay?"

"Yeah, Eric, go ahead," Horatio sternly stared until he couldn't see the IAB guy any longer.

"Well, I found something interesting. You might want to come down to the evidence lab."

"Okay, Eric, I'll be right over."

_000_

Calleigh woke up facing the back of her couch, wondering how long she had been sleeping. She shifted and looked at the clock hung on the wall. 7:34 pm.

She remembered muting the television around four.

Stretching and yawning at the same time, she felt almost as tired as she did before sleep. She stayed on the couch and listened to the gentle sounds from outside coming through her open patio door. It was dark out and she could hear the palm tree leaves brushing together, a car driving by, now and again, and people talking in the street. The thought of Horatio crossed her mind and she looked around wondering if he was here. Unfortunately for her, there was no sign of him anywhere.

Pushing the blanket aside, she decided a bath would be relaxing. She did feel much better than this morning; the headache was gone although she still felt frail and sick.  
Slowly preparing her bath, the ringing of her phone echoed in her home so she turned the taps off and swiftly went to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the husky voice pulled her in and she held the phone near her ear wanting to absorb every word.

"Um, better. Are you back home?"

She went back to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Yeah. I'd love to come see you, but I have Ray Jr. with me. I was supposed to see him a few hours after work, but ah, turns out he'll be staying with me for a few days."

"Oh." Calleigh was considerably surprised. Not that Horatio didn't invite his nephew over once in a while, because she knew he did, but that he had done it today when she was sick and wished he was there with her.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you and make you feel better."

She smiled. The man was reading her mind.

"Don't be silly," she tried convincing herself she didn't need him, "I'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I might be later than usual since I'm dropping Ray off at school."

"Horatio - "

He knew something was up, "What is it?"

"I should be coming in to work tomorrow, but my car's at CSI...would you mind picking me up tomorrow morning?"

"Not at all. I'll be there around seven thirty."

"Great. Thank you, Handsome."

"You're very welcome."

"I love you. G'night."

He smiled broadly over the phone. She had said it again... slipped those three words in like there was nothing to it, but it meant the world to him.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams." He hung up and left her wondering if he had any idea how many recurring dreams she had with him in them.

_00_

That evening, Horatio tried his luck at getting information from Ray about his mom's relationship with Stetler.

As Horatio and him watched Spy Kids 3: Game Over, they had ordered through the TV satellite system, he looked at Horatio and said, "I don't like him. He thinks he's the boss and mom's always telling me to do what he says. I can never have friends over."

Horatio paused the movie thankful that Ray was opening up and asked, "Did he ever shove you or hurt you in any way?"

"Well, there's that one time when he wanted to send me to my room and I didn't want to go so he grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room, locked me in."

"Where was your mom when this happened?"

"She wasn't home. She went to the store to get something."

"Okay, but did you tell her about it?" Horatio tilted his head.

"Yeah, but she keeps seeing him because he's always coming over. It's like she's on his side."

"Ray, trust me, she's on your side. It's just not that simple." He took the boy's shoulder.

"She's always asking me to go to my friend's house or to ride my bike down to the park after school and I don't see her that much." Ray looked at the paused television screen. "I guess she doesn't want me to be around when she's with him."

"That's not true. You know your mother loves you."

Horatio saw how all this was upsetting Ray so he decided not to look into this any further. "I'm here for you and I promise I'll talk to her." 

Ray nodded, relieved and Horatio started the movie again.

_000_

Clad in beige pants and a blue shirt, Calleigh took the elevator down to go wait for Horatio in front of her building. Standing, near the front gate of the parking lot, at the entrance doors, she heard a faint whining sound and wondered where it came from.  
She heard the sound again and discovered it was coming from within the parking garage so she reached into her purse for the key to unlock the gate. She quietly walked hoping she would hear it again and get to the bottom of this.

Another whine... more like a cry.

She looked around the parked cars and turning around a large column that held the garage structure up, she heard it again and peeked in the car beside her. Nothing.

Another cry echoed and she realized it wasn't coming from inside the car, but under it. She crouched and looked under the car and found the source of the cries.

A small kitten was sitting under the car frame, licking its paw. Calleigh carefully reached for the little creature as it tried to move away. The poor little thing was limping like his right front paw was broken.  
"No, no, don't move... I'm not gonna hurt you..." Calleigh tried to reach for it again and it wasn't until she was very attractively face down on the ground that she could take him by the waist and pull him out from under there.

"Hey there, sweetie," she spoke softly to the kitten.

It wasn't unusual to see cats around the building. In fact, the landlord had put out signs saying not to feed stray cats so they wouldn't wander around here. Still, Calleigh frequently saw people feeding them down the road, placing plates of cat food and scrapes of food by some bushes near the sidewalk. At night, cats came from all over and you could see their eyes shining above the grass.

"You poor thing... what happened to your paw?"

Calleigh tried to touch it and see if it was broken, but the kitten bit her hand in pain.

"Ouch, okay," she just scooped his bottom in her hand and held his back with the other. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think it's broken."

She then remembered Horatio. He had probably arrived and was surely looking for her so she stood and walked back to the front gate. As expected, the CSI-issued Hummer was parked up front, engine still running with Ray Jr. sitting in the back.  
The boy's eyes went wide when he saw what Calleigh was holding in her hands and he unbuckled and jumped out of the car.

"Where'd you get him?" Ray asked smiling as he pet the small animal.

"I found him in the parking lot. I think he's injured."

"Huh? Where?" Ray took him in his hands and held him against his chest.

"The front paw, his right one."

At that moment, Horatio, seemingly worried, walked out of the entrance vestibule, putting his shades back on. He had told Ray Jr. to wait in the car while he rang Calleigh.

Immediately, he saw the open car door and looked around for Ray before breaking out into a panic.

Reassurance flowed through him as he caught sight of Ray and Calleigh together a few feet away.  
He smiled, removing his sunglasses as he walked over.

"Hey, you gave me quite the scare," he touched Calleigh's arm and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she lingered in his company.

"I got a little sidetracked," she pointed to the small animal in Ray's care.

"Look Horatio, he's hurt," Ray nuzzled the meowing kitten.

Holding his shades in one hand, Horatio examined the baby cat.

"We have to take him to the vet," Ray explained.

"Yeah, but I'm driving you to school first before you're late - " Horatio decided.

"But, what if he's not okay, maybe we should take him to the vet and then you can take me to school after."

"Ray, the kitten is gonna be just fine and I'm dropping you off at school first and that's final," Horatio hated to argue, but stayed firm.

Ray exhaled loudly and trudged back to the hummer, climbing in with the kitten before shutting the door.  
Calleigh watched Ray then looked up at Horatio, "Way to stand your ground, Lieutenant."

"Well, somebody's got to do it," he gave her a look.

"Don't look at me, Horatio, I didn't say anything," Calleigh told him as they made their way to the vehicle.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_000_

Chapter 9

_000_

Horatio pulled up to the curve and stopped the car in front of the elementary school. He leaned over the middle console and said, "Alright Ray, give me the kitten."

Ray did as he was told and said, "If you keep him, can I come see him?"

Horatio nodded and put the kitten in Calleigh's lap before exiting the vehicle. He opened the back door for Ray and took his schoolbag while Ray hopped out of the car.

Horatio helped him slip on his bag, "Have a good day at school and I don't want you getting into any trouble, okay?" Horatio knew about the times the school called Yelina.

"I won't."

"Bye Ray," Calleigh waved.

"Bye!" Ray replied before running off to a group of friends hanging out in the schoolyard.

Horatio got back in the Hummer and Calleigh glanced at him, "Boys will be boys."

"Yeah. He's a good kid when he wants to be, though, and popular too. Not like I was when I was his age," Horatio drove off.

"How come?" Calleigh asked, caressing the kitten in her lap.

Hands on the steering wheel, eyes looking ahead, he replied, "I was picked on."

"No. You?" she couldn't believe it.

He nodded.

She smiled at his reaction, "What did the mean kids make fun of?"

"The red hair made me stand out."

Calleigh smiled again. "I bet you were popular with the girls, though," she moved to brush her fingers through the hair kissing his nape.

"No, not so much," he smiled inwardly, glancing at her. Had he told her that caressing the hair at his nape made the hair on the back of his neck stand?

"Guess it took them a while to discover that red hair is very attractive." He looked at her briefly again. Her touch at the back of his head was driving him nuts.

Diverting his eyes from her gaze, he smiled gently.  
Then, he looked at her again while at a red light, as she continued to produce tingling shivers at his nape.

"I didn't know you then, Calleigh."

She smiled, "I'm sorry you didn't... I would have been all over you."

"Hmm," he smirked. "What about you? I bet you were the prom queen."

"Well, yes," she admitted, ending her caress of Horatio's nape. "But, I was too busy with gymnastics and taking care of my brothers after school to think about boys as much as the other girls did."

"So, who was the lucky guy on prom night?" he asked, giving the car some gas as the light turned green.

"Kyson Mackenzie," she said dreamingly.

"That good, huh?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I had great admiration for him, Horatio, he was my best friend and I loved him as a friend."

"It's okay, Calleigh, you don't have to justify yourself."

"I'm just stating the facts so you don't get the wrong idea."

Horatio parked the car in the lot before the veterinary hospital and turned off the engine. He detected some annoyance on her part so, to make things right, he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

She hummed delightfully against his lips.

"I'm not," he told her kissing her again.

She pulled away, "What?"

"I said I'm not getting the wrong idea."

"Let me make it clear," she said pulling him into a deep kiss.

They reluctantly pulled away, hearing the small kitten cry.

"Let's take him inside," Horatio got out of the Hummer and walked over to the other side, offering to take Calleigh's hand.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she drawled, securely holding the kitten in the other hand.

"My pleasure, madam'," he played along. She waited an instant while Horatio pressed the device on his keychain activating the alarm system for the Hummer.

As they walked away towards the building, he slid a hand down her back and held it over her belt. She switched hands, holding the kitten and reached behind her to cover his hand with her smaller one. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her neck.

They walked inside the veterinary hospital and Calleigh immediately explained to the secretary that they didn't have an appointment, but that the kitten needed medical care.

Horatio stood beside the counter with Calleigh and looked around. There were a few dogs and cats with their owners in the waiting area, smaller ones in cages. One cat was meowing loudly - probably unhappy to be here - and a small dog was barking seemingly out of nervousness.

"Alright ma'am, I think I can squeeze you in before the next client, if it's just a small injury." Horatio turned back to face the woman behind the counter. She had a round face, hazel eyes, dark hair, probably 56. In mid-forties Horatio believed, wearing a flowery shirt. It was hard to shut off the detailed analysis of people.

He pegged her quickly to be as sweet as can be, "You'll have to wait a few minutes though, because Dr. Dane is busy at the moment giving a vaccination."

"Okay, we'll wait," Calleigh looked at Horatio, feeling bad that they were already late for work and that it had just gotten worse. She knew how driven he was about his work and this was surely testing his patience.

When they had taken a seat in the waiting area, Calleigh asked, "Horatio, why don't you go ahead... I'll take the bus back to CSI."

"No, you're not," he shook his head.

"I know it's bothering you. I can tell you're itching to be back at the office."

Brows lifted, he said, "Well, you're wrong. I'd rather be here with you than be doing paperwork."

She smiled at his subtle humor. Of course he did, she meant the case.

"What about the case?"

"I have a fully capable team to work on that. I'm more worried about the little guy," he stroked the kitten's throat with his finger and the kitten purred in response.

"I think he likes you," Calleigh replied.

"Duquesne," a voice called.

"Yes," Calleigh got up and walked to the front desk and Horatio followed saying, "That was fast."

The same dark haired secretary looked at him and said, "We don't want to keep injured animals waiting, sir," with a slight attitude.

"That's very kind of you," Calleigh told her.

"Go through the door on your left, straight down the hallway and the door will be on your right, Dr. Dane is waiting for you there," the secretary instructed.

"Great, thanks," Calleigh said. Horatio echoed her thanks, slipping in 'Daniela', from her nametag, hoping to ease his way out of his unnecessary remark from earlier. He smiled in pardon and she smiled back in forgiveness.

When they got to the designated room where the vet was standing, Mr. Dane welcomed them in, "Come in, Mr. and Mrs. Duquesne-"

Calleigh looked at Horatio, wondering if she should correct the man, but saw the glint in Horatio's eye so she left it as is.

Dr. Dane was a tall man almost the same height as Horatio, but thinner and he had blond hair and green eyes. Calleigh gently tried to remove the kitten from her shirt, trying to unhook the claws. Horatio helped and she placed the kitten on the stainless steel table.

"Now, let's take a look see here, what seems to be the problem..." The vet examined the kitten, "Have you any idea how she hurt her paw?"

"It's a she?" Horatio was delighted.

Calleigh looked at him thinking 'what is up with you?' He wasn't behaving like his usual self.

She looked at the veterinarian and said, "No, I found him - I mean her, in a parking garage. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fairly certain it's only a sprain because I know for sure that it's not broken," he manipulated the cat's paw.

"So it will get fixed on it's own?"

"Yes. I can give you some pills to give her to dull the pain, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I would."

"Okay, all you have to do is squash the small pill into a powder and mix it with water."

"Not milk?" she questioned.

"Well, giving cow milk to a cat isn't recommended, but if she doesn't want to drink the water than yeah, that would be option B."

"Alright, thank you very much, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Three pills should do the trick; you can pick them up at the front desk, on your way out. If you decide to keep her, come back for the shots when she's a few months older."

"Will do," Horatio jumped in.

Horatio and Calleigh walked out of the veterinary hospital, relieved that the kitten was going to be fine.  
"So, what do we do with her? Know anyone who'd be willing to take her for the day?" Calleigh asked, before going over to the passenger side of the Hummer.

"No. You?"

"No," she said sadly. "And I can't keep her in the lab, it's not safe for her there, not to mention the ballistics lab will make her lose her hearing."

"I'll keep her in my office."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Horatio, if you get caught -" she started, shaking her head, not knowing how to end her sentence.

"I won't," he unlocked the Hummer and climbed in.

She hopped in the Hummer and smiled brightly.  
"I'll give her some medicine so she stays quiet."

"Let's hope it works."

"Oh. And I'm sure I can find a box in the lab to put her in."

Calleigh kept talking while they drove off to the crime lab and Horatio listened and smiled, loving how maternal she was with the kitten.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

_000_

Chapter 10

_000_

Calleigh had placed a gym shirt from her locker in a cardboard box, hid the box in Horatio's office and placed the sleeping kitten inside.

It had barely taken him twenty minutes, after the baby cat had ingested the medicine, to doze off.

"I'm not sure if it's the medicine or the fact that she tired herself out from being so active," Calleigh pet the cat.

"Either way, she's getting some rest," Horatio said from behind his desk.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get some work done or my boss will give me a mighty long vacation I didn't ask for-" She smiled and walked to the door, turning the knob.

"Hey." Horatio got her attention and came beside her, placing his hand over hers on the doorknob. He took her hand and turned it palm out and held it to his chest. "Let's have lunch later."

"You're on, Handsome."

She looked up at him, expectantly, and he looked down at her with regret - Horatio's office was far from private for a kiss and it would be uncharacteristic of him to shut the blinds.

"I'll see you later," he smiled gently and she left his office.

_000_

Having been apart the entire morning, Calleigh was anxious to see Horatio when came lunchtime. She climbed the stairs leading to his office and knocked lightly before entering.

He mustn't have heard her, because he was looking at his lap when she came in.

"Horatio."

"Yeah," he lifted his eyes, trying not to make it look like they darted up.

"If I go over there," she pointed to the cardboard box, "and check, will that box be empty?"

"Possibly," he looked down again and Calleigh smirked.

"Have you got any paperwork done at all?"

Horatio wrinkled his forehead and stared at her, eyes just under his lowered eyebrows.

"No, of course, you did," she said almost amused. "Here, let me take her," she told him, smiling.

"I thought we could order in," Horatio gave the kitten to Calleigh. She nuzzled noses with the baby cat and looked up at Horatio who was now standing, looking at her lovingly.

"You read my mind," Calleigh told him.

Horatio smiled, "What will it be? Pizza, subs, Chinese food... I know you like that - "

"Umm, Pizza would be fine."

"I'll call Mike."

"You sure know a lot of people in the restoration business - you eat out a lot?"

"Yeah, I don't cook very much..."  
Oh. Had she found a flaw in Horatio Caine?  
"I just don't seem to have the time."  
Rats! She'd have to really look hard... the man really was perfect.

_000_

Calleigh leaned on the jamb of her patio door and listened to the rainfall. She'd expected it to rain because she had peered out the window as she made supper and had noticed the sky getting darker. It was very humid in Miami and, that evening, it had gotten much cooler. All of a sudden, thunder had rumbled and rain had started falling.

Calleigh took a deep intake of thick air. Thunder rumbled at different distances in the sky and the rain fell hard. The wind picked up and blew mist on her, sprinkling her warm skin. After a moment, she started shivering and went back to the safety and dryness of her home.

She sat back in her couch and checked on the kitten in the box beside her.

As she caressed the kitten, thunder resounded close to her condo and it shook the walls of her home, shook her to her very core. The kitten was trembling on his little paws, eyes round with fear, thus she took her in her arms and held it close to her neck. "It's okay," she whispered.

She thought of Horatio and reached for her phone on the coffee table, but slowly leaned back into the couch, thinking it was late and Ray Jr. must be asleep.

The kitten eventually rolled up into a ball and fell peacefully asleep and Calleigh decided she was going to do the same thing. She gently placed the yielding kitten back in the box and walked over to her bedroom. Wearing her familiar camisole and shorts, she crawled into bed.

She had never felt this lonely, even though she wasn't single anymore. She missed him. More than she cared to admit.

_000_

The day had gone by pretty quickly since Calleigh had been extremely busy and hadn't taken a single second of respite. She was worried about the kitten, having left her alone for the entire day. Calleigh had triple checked the bathroom making sure the kitten wouldn't injure herself or get into trouble and had set up a litter box so the cat would eventually get the idea.

Now, as the day was drawing to an end, she realized she'd seen Horatio in the layout room this morning when cases were assigned and she hadn't seen him since he had brushed by her in the evidence lab, telling her to continue the case with Speed. She had been too concentrated on her work to process what that meant...

Horatio was leaving a case? That wasn't like him.

Now, she was more worried about him than the kitten.

She climbed the flight of stairs to his office and found him slumped over his desk, head down, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Knock, knock, knock," she said lowly, standing in the doorway. She thought it would bring a smile to his face, but he looked up slowly, visibly troubled.

It seemed like he was using all his strength to get up out of his chair and greet her in a more appropriate way.

Calleigh knew him too well to ask him what was wrong, knew him too well to be mad at him for seemingly hiding away in his office all day... She simply took him into a long embrace.

He sighed, evidently comforted on some level.

Burying his face in her soft strands, he mumbled, "I'm being investigated."

"What?" she tensed, "By whom?"

"The one and only, Rick Stetler."

"The Internal Affairs guy, Yelina is dating?"

Horatio stiffened. "Have you and Yelina been talking?"

"Just chit-chat."

"Hmm," he acknowledged, stepping back.

She had never seen Horatio this way. She'd seen him be stilted by suspects, but nothing had ever reached him like this. The intensity in his eyes revealed how much this affected him.

"Why are you being investigated?"

Horatio's eyes fell and Calleigh knew. It wasn't exactly about "him". Horatio wouldn't let anything get to him. What would they be able to dig up on him except excellence? The framed certificate on his wall rewarded his outstanding performance of duty. She had read it a few weeks ago when she came to his office and hadn't found him there.

Presented to

LT. HORATIO CAINE

MIAMI-DADE CRIME LAB

November 2002

Your personal commitment to excellence, forthright demeanor and consistently positive attitude were key elements in the professionalism you employed to provide your team with timely and valuable support.  
As an integral part of the team, you can be proud of the role you play in the vitally important crime solving involving law enforcement.  
Your extensive job knowledge and selfless dedication to duty reflect great credit upon yourself and your nation.

She realized that it touched him to such an extent because it concerned someone close to him, someone he loved... family.

"Madison," Calleigh said softly.

Horatio nodded with immense sadness in his eyes and Calleigh wanted to reach out to him, but he was unapproachable. He looked out in the hallway through the glass wall of his office. He didn't want to break down or anyone to know about his relationship with Calleigh because it would only make things worse.

Calleigh took his arm and pulled him towards the sofa on the right side of his office.

"Calleigh," he murmured, "I can't. I have to pick up Ray from school."

He had been sitting in his office all afternoon, probably trying to figure out a way of getting out of this without hurting anyone's feelings.   
Soon, Rick would find out the truth and Raymond's soul would no longer be at peace.  
He hated the fact that he hadn't been able to take care of his brother, to watch over him and stop him from making a huge mistake. He hated that Stetler was possibly digging up dirt to get to Yelina. He didn't know how to tell Calleigh what all this meant. Calleigh wasn't even aware of the fact that Stetler was physically abusing Yelina.

Horatio moved away and grabbed his suit jacket, draped over the back of his chair and picked up his cell phone resting face down on his desk.

It was the third time this week he had to leave early to take care of his nephew. Calleigh knew something was up. She knew there was a reason he was incommodiously leaving. She knew it wasn't like him to be so inconsiderate and to leave like this.

She didn't know he'd tell her why, eventually, and sympathized, "If you need me, call me, okay?"

Horatio stilled before her and nodded. He looked at her for what seemed like forever.  
"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

In direst need, she was there for him.

She smiled and he took her hand saying, "I'm sorry I have to leave - "

He felt terrible. He wished he could split into four. One Horatio to be with Calleigh, one to be with Yelina and Ray Jr., one to be with Susie and Madison and one to kick the hell out of Stetler for making personal matters about his deceased brother surface.

"I know you are," she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He nodded and pulled away. Walking away from her like that was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

He never could get her out of his mind ever since Friday night, ever since she'd shown him that he could be happy. Truly happy. With her. He kept thinking about the weekend they had together and how nice it was to live with her.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

_000_

Chapter 11

_000_

On his way home with Ray, Horatio took his cell from his suit pocket and dialed Calleigh who answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" 

She sounded tired.

"Hey, it's me," he said in his husky voice that made her melt.

"Where are you? Is everything okay?" She wasn't sure what to ask, but ended up sounding like a panicked wife.

Horatio smiled at the thought, "Everything's fine. I'm driving home with Ray. I just, ah, forgot to tell you something extremely important..." he trailed off, letting the announcement sink in.

He was scaring her. "What is it?"

"I love you."

She breathed in the phone, "For God's sake Horatio, don't scare me like that!"

"Hmm," he thought she'd be surprised and delighted. That she was, after having been alarmed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, still a little apprehensive.

"Yes, I have to be," he glanced in the rearview mirror at Ray in the backseat.

"Right," she understood the meaning in his tone, "We can get through this. Say hi to Ray for me."

Horatio moved the receiver from his mouth to his throat and she could hear rumbling, "Calleigh says hi, Ray."

"Ray says hi back," Horatio spoke back in the phone. "He wants me to ask if you could bring the kitten by tomorrow. He'd really like to see her and, ah, I'd really love to see you."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. So, what are you up to?" He was curious.

She smiled, "Finishing off back at the lab."

"I don't want you staying late."

"Yes, sir." She held back a giggle.

"I mean it, Calleigh."

"Oh, alright." The workaholic gave in, "Besides, I have to check on our kitten."

"How is she?" Horatio asked interested.

"Well, yesterday she seemed to be doing well."

"That's good news. So, I'll see you tomorrow, then," he told her, disappointment in his tone.

"Bright and early. G'night Horatio."

"Good night, sweetheart," he said tenderly.

_000_

As Horatio put Ray's favorite - tacos - in the oven, his phone rang.

He pressed the talk button, "Yeah-"

"Hey Horatio, I'm sorry - I really hate doing this," there was a pause.

"Susie, what's wrong?"

She seemed agitated and Horatio was worried.

"Can I," she choked up, "ask you a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"I'm stuck at work and I was supposed to go get Madison from kindergarden," Horatio glanced at his wristwatch; it was four thirty.

"You want me to pick her up?" Horatio peered in the living room at Ray watching television.

"I know, it's last minute, but I can't get away. They've given me extra hours and you know how the job is... I couldn't refuse - "

She was rambling, subsequently Horatio interrupted, "Susie, listen to me - listen to me, it's okay. I'll go pick her up."

"Oh my God, Horatio, you're a lifesaver! Thank you so much. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be out the door in a minute. It's not a problem." He hung up.

He thought for a moment. Normally, he wouldn't do such a thing, but he dialed Calleigh anyway, "Calleigh, honey, are you busy?"

"Mmm," she was eating something, "No, I'm not... I'm just doing what every girl does when she misses her man..."

"Interesting." Horatio smiled, "What's that?"

She giggled, "Eating ice cream while watching a sad movie."

"I'm going to be a father of two in a few minutes."

Calleigh wasn't sure how to respond. If he was anxious about having Raymond's kids under one roof, she'd tell him not to worry about it. If he was asking for help, she'd be there in the blink of an eye.  
Thankfully, he spoke and made it unambiguous.

"I don't want to impose anything on you, because I know you're tired, but - "

She smiled, was he going to invite her? "But what?"

"Would you have supper with us?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." He sensed her smile.

"Okay. Good. And, you know, I have to talk to you. I mean, really talk... I've been meaning to tell you what's going on."

She smiled, relieved that it hadn't taken him long for him to decide to share his fears with her.

"I gotta go pick up Madison from school... give me twenty minutes and I'll be back here. Go in and make yourself at home." She remembered he'd given her a spare key.

"Horatio, I've got a better idea. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes and I'll stay with Ray while you go get Madison. That way I can fix us some dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

He was happy, she could tell.

_000_

Calleigh shut her car door and sat back into the seat. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror, dabbing lip-gloss on her lips and putting her hair up in a ponytail. It was hot and she was going to leave the Jeep's top off. She glanced at the kitten in the box beside her and smiled, "We're going to Horatio's." She was all jittery and laughed at her excitement while starting up the car.

Backing up in the parking garage, she saw her overnight bag in the back seat... She'd be ready for anything.

_000_

"Hi," Horatio said as Calleigh walked down the hallway outside his condo, carrying the box with the kitten inside on her hip.

"I knew you'd be waiting," she came up to him and he took her in his arms. Finally, he could hold her like he desired.

He whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back," kissed her and walked off. Ray came right away and took the box from her, wanting to see the kitten.

As Horatio got on the elevator, he looked back at her, in the dim hallway, standing in front of the opened door to his home, light shining on her. He was really looking forward to spending the evening with her.

She blew him a kiss and barely had enough time to see him smile as the elevator door closed.

Calleigh walked inside and breathed deeply, relishing the scent of Horatio's home. She went to the kitchen and found the note on the fridge,  
Tacos are in the oven. Thank you for everything.  
I love you,  
Horatio xxx

_000_

Horatio parked the Hummer in front of the kindergarten. He walked in and found the colorful playroom. 

There were names over the hooks to hang the kids' coats and bags, he noticed on the wall beside the door. Upon entering, the caregiver came up to him, "Mr. Caine?" She was a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes. Pretty. Wearing a long skirt and a blouse.

"Yes."

"Mrs. Barnham said you were picking up Madison today."

"Yes, that's right," Horatio glanced around at the small tables and chairs, then at the playhouse.

"She's right over there," the woman pointed to the canvases in the back of the room.

"Thank you." Horatio slowly made his way towards the little artist at work. Scanning the drawings; different artworks and projects the children had made, old childhood memories were revived as he stepped over a yellow construction truck.

"What are you working on?" Horatio asked, kneeling beside Madison and she smiled gleefully then wrapped an arm around his neck. He kissed her forehead, "Your mom asked me to pick you up. Who's this?" He pointed to the painting Madison had been working on.

"That's mommy on the beach, see the sand and the sun and the water. And that's you and me swimming."

"It's beautiful."

She smiled, full of pride and carefully ripped the big sheet of paper from the canvas and said, "You can have it."

"May I?"

She nodded and he smiled.

"We'll put it in the back seat to let it dry and you can ride up front with me. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

He leaded her to the long narrow sink and squirted some soap in his hands, lathering it. He took her small hands between his and scrubbed the dried paint off.

"There you go. Hang on a second," he took some brown paper and handed it to her, "Here."

Having wiped her hands dry, seen her hook, her drawings, where she played with Play-Doh, where she placed her shoes and everything else, they left and put Madison's things in the Hummer.

Horatio picked Madison up by the waist to ease her into the front passenger seat, "Whoops-a-daisy."

Madison giggled.

He went over to the driver's side and got in, turning the key and driving off.

At one point, Horatio turned the radio down, "Madison, there are other people that are going to have dinner with us tonight - There's Calleigh, you remember Calleigh, right?"

Madison wrinkled her forehead in thought.

"She's the lady with long blond hair and - " Horatio was interrupted.

"She talks funny." Madison said frankly.

"I suppose you could say that," Horatio chuckled, "Don't tell her I agreed with you, though, because I like her funny accent."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I, um, I hadn't thought of that," Horatio lied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, mommy says that when two people love each other, they get married."

"She's absolutely right."

"Who else is eating with us?"

Horatio was stunned that she had listened so intently.  
"There's my nephew Ray, he'll want to play a game with you and there's also something I'm sure you'll like..."

"What?" She apparently loved surprises, fumbling with the strap of her seatbelt as if trying to lean in closer.

"A kitten."

Her smile spread to her ears, "What's his name?"

"She hasn't got one yet. I'll let Calleigh decide since she's the one that found her." He stayed silent for a moment then said, "I thought we'd stop to get a movie, just in case we get bored... have you seen 'Finding Nemo'?"

"No," she looked at him.

"You'll see, you'll like it. It's funny. I saw it the first time with Ray."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

_000_

Chapter 12

_000_

Horatio arrived at his condo carrying Madison in his arms. He put her down and she immediately went in search of the kitten, "Where's the kitten?"

Calleigh came to the door and knelt before her, "Hey Madison, Ray's got the kitten on the couch with him. Why don't you go meet him while Horatio and I set dinner on the table." She had no argument there.

Calleigh rose and watched Madison take the bag Horatio was holding for her and run off.

"Hey there, Handsome," Calleigh stepped forward and hugged him.

"What's this?" she took the big folded sheet of paper from him.

"A painting she did. I'll put it up on the fridge," he took her hand as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll do it," Calleigh slowed his pace.

Horatio noticed the table and looked at her.

"Ray helped. I wasn't sure how you wanted it," she said with some hesitance, looking over the table she had set up.

"The way you did it," he walked into the kitchen, taking plates out to serve dinner, noticing the salad bowl on the counter. Calleigh had put Madison's art up on the fridge. He sensed her at his side, "You made salad," he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," her lips curved into a smile.

He stroked her side and pulled her in for a soft kiss.  
"You didn't have to do all that."

"I know. I wanted to," she said suavely.

"I owe you."

"Just remember what you promised me," she smiled mischievously, tracing down the buttons of his shirt.

He growled, drawing her near, whispering, "C'mere, sexy."

Calleigh gently placed a hand on his chest to hold him back, "Horatio-" she tipped her head towards the living room where the children were.

"Oh right. I forgot," he smiled playfully, eyes glistening.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Right," not believing him.

Calleigh picked up the salad bowl.

"Hey, Calleigh," he said gravelly and she spun around. "Are you stayin' tonight?"

She beamed him a smile then took a serious countenance, "If you want me to."

"I do," he muttered.

"Then, you've got my answer," she walked off.

_000_

The four enjoyed a family dinner while the kitten took a nap in her box.

Madison reached for some sauce and accidentally knocked over her glass of juice.

"Oh," Ray exclaimed and Calleigh left Horatio's eyes, hearing Ray and the sound of glass breaking. She took a napkin to dry Madison off whose bottom lip was trembling. It was clear that she was going to start crying at any moment.

Horatio had left and came back with paper towels to wipe the floor and pick up the broken glass.

Big tears streamed down Madison's face as she sat back in her chair, guilt stricken, looking down at her clumsy hands.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Calleigh soothed.

Madison shook her head, thus Horatio knelt beside her on the other side of her chair, "Madison - " he tried to get her to look at him, "Madison, look at me - "

She very slowly and hesitantly brought her eyes to his level, "I'm sorry," she cried, "I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm not mad, sweetheart," he kissed her head.

"Horatio," Calleigh gestured for him to follow her in the kitchen.

He nodded. "I'll get you another glass of apple juice, okay?" Madison nodded and picked up her taco with a shaky hand, looking at Ray.

"Ray," Horatio gave him a look, asking him to not make a big deal out of this.

"I'll be right back," Horatio said, having picked up all the glass, leaving the room to meet Calleigh in the kitchen.

"I have a feeling she was reprimanded by her father, well, Bob, I mean," Calleigh murmured.

Horatio threw away the glass. "Just a feeling?" Horatio muttered, turning to her, lifting both eyebrows and Calleigh knew they were on the same wavelength.

"Damage will slowly be undone," Calleigh told him, opening the fridge and handing him the apple juice. She knew it would take other male role models to get Madison to understand that not all men are brusque.

"Why do you say that?" he poured a glass.

"I'm speaking from experience."

Horatio set the juice down and slowly took her hands in his, bringing her towards him as he leaned against the counter.

"I'm glad little girls don't carry that with them for the rest of their lives."

"You were a big help, you know." Calleigh reassured him.

"I'm just glad you know you can trust me."

"Always," she smiled, "Let's go finish our lovely dinner."

They walked back to the dinner table and saw that Ray had taken Calleigh's place beside Madison and was making her laugh. Horatio pat the boy's shoulder and helped Calleigh sit back down by him.

The couple, comfortably seated once again, enjoyed their dinner. Although, the ruffle in Horatio's shirt, just below the second button - leaving enough room to slip in a finger - teased Calleigh all through the meal.

As Horatio guessed, Calleigh had brought ice cream for dessert. While the kids ate dessert, Horatio made tea for Calleigh and him.

Taking a sip from her cup, Calleigh observed him. He looked hassle-free and content watching over his brother's children.

_000_

Calleigh was sitting on the floor with the kids, playing with the kitten; sliding a piece of string on the floor.

Dishcloth hung over his shoulder, Horatio came in the living room and asked, "Why don't we all play a board game?"

Ray looked at his uncle, "Didn't you get a movie?"

"Wouldn't a game be more fun?"

Madison looked at Ray who said, "I want to watch the movie."

Madison took example and said, "Me too."

Calleigh smiled, picking up the kitten and sitting beside Horatio who had settled on the couch, "Kids these days don't think board games are entertaining."  
She touched his knee sympathetically at his attempt.

"Apparently not," Horatio said putting the game idea aside. "Alright, get over here you two, I'll slip the movie in." He looked at Ray, "You wanna make some popcorn?"

"Yeah," Ray left to put a package of popcorn in the microwave.

Madison went to reach for something in her bag as Horatio got up and inserted the thin disk in his DVD player.

He took the remote back to the couch, sitting down between Calleigh and Madison who was sucking her thumb, holding her blanket.

"It's starting," little Madison, took her thumb out and warned Ray who was waiting for the popcorn in the kitchen.

"There's still time," Horatio told her, "He'll be fine."  
He looked at Calleigh, who was just as endeared by the little girl.

Calleigh slid a hand down Horatio's back, wordlessly asking him to sit back, which he did.

Ray came running and Horatio asked him to hit the lights. 

Lights off, Ray sat beside Calleigh, taking a handful of popcorn and passing the large bowl.

About an hour into the movie, Madison's eyes were closing on their own, even if she struggled hard to stay awake.

Horatio silently arranged the cushion at her side so she could rest her head. She willingly layed out on the couch and Horatio took her legs, letting them rest in his lap.

She woke up a half hour later to see the ending.

"Nemo," Madison said aloud.

"Well, look who's back," Horatio smiled.

When the movie had ended, Horatio excused himself to go use the bathroom and asked his nephew, "Ray, go put your pajamas on, it's getting late."

Ray grumbled, but listened to his uncle.

Calleigh found herself alone with Madison. She stroked the sleeping kitten in her lap and felt a stare on her so, she looked at the little girl.

"Do you have a badge like Horatio?" Madison asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, but I don't have it with me right now."

"Oh." The little girl's eyes zeroed on Calleigh again. "I like your necklace."

"Thank you."

"Did Horatio give it to you?"

"Ah, no. It was a present I got from - " she was going to say her dad, but thought otherwise, "someone I know."  
She didn't appreciate being bought off by her father for his mistakes, but couldn't help but feel loved when he bought her gifts and she felt a little sad that Madison didn't have her dad to spoil her.

There was a knock at the door and Madison ran off to answer saying, "It must be mommy."

It was entirely possible because Horatio had given her a key for the front door of his building. That way, she could come up whenever without having to be buzzed up.

Madison pulled the door open and revealed Yelina.

The brunette was shocked at first to see the little girl, but her features smoothed. Horatio had probably taken responsibility for his actions and, since Madison's 'father' was in jail, Yelina thought it was completely plausible that Horatio would want to be the father figure in the girl's life. Yelina crouched before Madison, "Hey, pretty girl, can I talk to your dad?"

Madison shook her head, "My daddy's not here."

Yelina frowned.

Having heard the knock, Horatio went to the door wondering if Susie had left with Madison without saying goodbye. Susie was always worried about disturbing him, no matter how hard he tried to make her think otherwise.

"Ah, there you are," Yelina told Horatio, "I was beginning to worry, but I didn't think her father would leave her alone."

"Yelina," Horatio's throat went dry.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

_000_

Chapter 13

_000_

Madison tugged on Horatio's sleeve, "Horatio - "

"Madison," Horatio looked down at his niece, "Could you do me a favor and go back to the living room, please? I'd like to talk to her," he gestured to Yelina, "for a minute, okay?"

"But - " the little girl felt she needed to tell him the mistake the lady had made into thinking her dad was here, now.

"It's okay, Madison," Horatio gently caressed her head and she obeyed and left.

He knew Calleigh would keep the kids in the living room with her. Still, he had to be strong for Ray Jr. and make sure nothing reached his ears about Stetler, about his dad being unfaithful, about his step-sister.

"Let's step outside," Horatio escorted Yelina in the hallway.

Yelina glanced at the closed door, "You haven't told her you're her father."

That was really close. Too close for comfort, Horatio thought.

"I ah, no, I haven't. Yelina, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I will be. I thought I'd take Ray off your hands and go home with him. Thank you for taking care of him."

"You sure it's safe for you there?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Mm. Okay. Did you break it off with Rick?"

"I, um... I, no…"

Horatio shook his head.

"I love him, Horatio. He just gets carried away sometimes, that's all."

"You expect me to believe that?" He was starting to get angry, so she did what she always did when she didn't have control of the situation, she walked away.

Horatio caught her wrist, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Stop trying to protect me."

"You know I can't do that. If he hurts you again, he's gonna have to deal with me."

"Is Ray ready?"

"I just told him to go put his PJ's on."

"That's alright. I'm parked up front since your visitor parking was taken."

"Ray," Horatio called from the doorway, "Your mom's waiting for you."

Ray came to the door, holding the kitten in his arms.

"Look mom, uncle Horatio has a kitten."

Yelina looked at him for an explanation. He'd told her once that he refused to get a pet, however lonely he may be, because he didn't have time to take care of any animal.

"Calleigh found her," Horatio clarified.

"Did she?" Yelina quirked an eyebrow, "Kitten's lucky she did," she said sweetly.

"Well, c'mon Ray - give her back to Horatio, we're going home. Go get your bag."

"Let me," Horatio did a walk through making sure Ray had everything. He came back and handed the bag to Ray.

"See you soon, son," Horatio lovingly ruffled the boy's hair.

Yelina took hold of Ray's shoulder, reminding him to say thank you. "Thanks uncle Horatio," Ray said then stepped out into the hallway. He didn't seem too happy to leave.

Horatio took Yelina in for a hug, whispering, "Watch out for him."

She nodded and thanked Horatio who stepped out into the hallway and watched them leave. He waved them goodbye and when the elevator doors closed, he felt helpless. Nothing had changed.

Horatio slowly sidled back to the couch where Calleigh - legs crossed with Madison in her lap - had attached her necklace around Madison's neck. He sat beside the two, giving Madison the kitten. Doing so, he looked at Calleigh and she saw the sadness in his eyes and leaned in to kiss his brow, making Madison giggled between them.

Horatio smiled looking down at his niece, "That's a pretty necklace you're wearing young lady."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because you didn't comment on it when it was around my neck," Calleigh pretended to be offended and Madison smiled.

"I'm going to pay for this later," Horatio murmured to Madison.

"Horatio said you had a funny accent," Madison spilled.

Horatio's mouth fell open.

"Really?" Calleigh enquired.

Horatio chuckled, "I said I liked her funny accent... you're the one who brought it up," he tickled Madison and she couldn't stop laughing.

Calleigh took the kitten away from the action.

"Are you with me or against me?" Horatio continued to tickle the little girl and Madison squirmed in Calleigh's grasp.

"With - you," Madison succeeded in saying between laughs.

Calleigh held the tired baby cat in her hands and kissed her between her gorgeous blue eyes, "I should put her in her box," Calleigh said and tried to slide from under Madison.  
"Here," Horatio took Madison on his knee.

Madison wriggled thinking he was going to tickle her again. "It's okay, Madison... I won't tickle you. You're safe."

"Pinkie swear?" Madison asked and Horatio's lips curved into a gentle smile.

"Pinkie swear," glee in his eyes, he shook her tiny little finger with his own.

"Horatio?"

"Yes, Madison? "

"Is she okay?"

"Is who okay?" he wondered.

"The lady at the door... she wanted to talk to my daddy."  
Horatio couldn't lie to anyone, and if this child, he loved as his own, was asking to know the truth, he would tell her.

Having put the kitten down, Calleigh came back and sat next to Horatio.

"Can you keep a secret, Madison?" He didn't like doing this, but he needed to protect Yelina even if he wasn't going to tell Madison the whole story.

"Just between you and I - " Horatio added.

"And Calleigh," Madison specified.

"And Calleigh," Horatio searched for the right thing to say.

Calleigh took the lead, "Yelina thinks Horatio is your dad, Madison."

The little girl furrowed her brow, "Why didn't you tell her she's wrong?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio.

"Madison," Horatio said softly, "Sometimes it's better to not tell someone they're wrong in order to not hurt their feelings."

"Why?" 

Kids, Horatio thought, always so inquisitive.

He thought to tell her she'd know when she'd get older or to tell her the usual 'it's complicated.'

"It just is," Calleigh shrugged, replying for him.

"I don't want you worrying about that." Horatio explained. "I'll take care of it. I just need you to pretend like I didn't tell you anything, okay, Madison?"

"Can I tell mommy?"

"Of course, you can," Calleigh chimed in.

"Calleigh's right," Horatio nodded, approving her assertiveness. "You shouldn't keep any secrets from your mom."

"But, no one else needs to know," Calleigh touched the little girl's nose with her finger.

"I won't tell," Madison pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key, which made the two adults smile.

"Good girl," Horatio layed back and relaxed, holding Madison in his arms. Her head resting comfortably under his chin, Madison yawned and Calleigh covered her with her blanket. Calleigh leaned against Horatio as well and he opened an eye watching her snuggle up to him. He overlooked the heat emanating from the two bodies against him and immersed himself in the tenderness.  
Just when sleep was about to win him over, there was a knock at the door and he got up with infinite care, holding Madison in his arms, he went to answer the door.

"Horatio, I'm sorry it's so late," Susie apologized, holding out her arms to take her daughter.

"No need to apologize," Horatio carefully gave her Madison.

"Thank you so much for babysitting," Susie said and Madison whimpered in her sleep.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure having her over."

"Oh, whose is this?" Susie asked looking at the necklace around Madison's neck.

"Oh, it's Calleigh's. Hang on," Horatio delicately unlatched it.

Calleigh heard the voices and padded towards the entrance, taking her place alongside Horatio.

"She can come see the kitten anytime."

"Calleigh - hi," Susie smiled, "You have a kitten?"

"Mmhmm," Horatio nodded, looking down at Calleigh, giving her a toothy grin.

"Well, she's going to love that," Susie replied, looking at her snoozing daughter.

"I'll go get her stuff," Horatio left the women alone.

"It shows that you make him happy," Susie didn't wait to verbalize, "I haven't seen him smile like that to anyone."

"Thank you." Calleigh smiled, "You know, Madison is a lovely girl and it was really great having her with us,"

"I'm not sure Horatio wants children." Calleigh abruptly confessed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he'd give you everything and anything you want."

Horatio came back and the ladies fell silent. He looked around wondering what was up, but knew better than to ask. He handed the bag to Susie, putting his arm around Calleigh.

"Thanks. Bye," Susie left.

Calleigh closed the door and turned around to hug him. After a moment, she asked, looking up at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go get my bag from my car."

"Okay," he loosened his hold on her.

She placed a hand behind his neck and drew him near for a lingering kiss. He took her invitation and pulled her in a heartfelt yet ardent kiss.

"I'll be quick," she drew a breath, walking out, inadvertently leaving him high and dry.

He took Calleigh's necklace from the coffee table where he had left it, to gather Madison's things, and carried it into the bedroom. Placing it on his dresser, he touched the stone pendant with his fingers, looking forward to some alone time he'll likely be spending with her tonight.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

_000_

Chapter 14

_000_

Calleigh walked back, overnight bag in hand, and opened the door saying, "Knock, knock, knock."

His eyes burned as he approached her and took her bag, leading her to the bedroom where he placed the bag on the floor next to his dresser.

He unhurriedly, pulled on her hair band and, with both hands, pushed her hair over her shoulders.

"I missed you," she breathed into his ear.

"Mmm. Me too. You left me with prospect."

"I did, didn't I?" She was enjoying this. "What have you got in mind?"

"Calleigh," he said in a gruff voice, "two words: us, shower."

_000_

Lying on the bed together in minimal clothing, Calleigh broke the silence, turning on her side, propped up on an elbow, "I was nervous when we first met." She traced patterns on Horatio's chest.

"Why?" He caressed her hair.

She looked up at him, "You don't remember the interview?"

"Yeah."

"You were so self-assured, knowing exactly what kind of person you needed for the job down here in Miami."

"I hope I wasn't too condescending, because it wasn't at all my intention. I was... taken by you, and I might have exaggerated my role to keep a safe distance."

She rested her head on his chest, "You weren't condescending at all. We spoke for twenty minutes and you hired me right off the bat. How did you know I was going to do a good job? I was so nervous that I'm sure I didn't get anything I would have liked to say out properly."

"You were great. I loved you then and I love you now."

She shifted in bed so she faced Horatio, but kept her head on his chest.

"Don't you remember our conversation?" Horatio asked.

"Not really. Mostly feelings."

"Hmm. Well, I called you in your boss' office and you walked in steadily, practically owning the room."

"Actually, that wasn't confidence..." she recalled, "that was me holding my breath."

FLASHBACK  
2 years ago. New Orleans crime lab.

Horatio stood offering his hand, "My name's Horatio Caine from Miami CSI. I've asked to speak with you."

Calleigh extended her hand and gave him a firm handshake, "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant."

"Pleasure is mine. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Calleigh answered too quickly to her liking, "No wait, honestly, I'm hesitant to know why you're here."

"I like honesty, Detective Duquesne - "

She interrupted, "Oh, please call me Calleigh, Lieutenant," she smiled.

"Only if you call me Horatio," he returned the smile.

"Alright."

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you."

"So, Calleigh," his way of saying her name made her heart pound faster, "Have they told you why I'm here?"

"They told me you were looking for a CSI - "

"Yes, that's right. I am. A ballistics expert to be precise," he looked over her file, "I'm very impressed." She had a spotless record, "You seem very knowledgeable when it comes to firearms."

"Well, I love my job. Bullets are like fingerprints without all the waiting."

"True," he liked her attitude.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Calleigh." He loved saying her name and this wasn't just to break the ice; he really wanted to get to know this woman.

"Well, I went to Tulane University - "

"No, Calleigh," he said softly, "I know that, I mean your personality, your interests..." He didn't want her to recite what was in her file, but wanted to know what she liked, what made her tick, where this passion for guns came from...

Calleigh's cheeks turned bright red, "I'm sorry, I thought you meant - "

"Don't worry about it." He decided to take a different approach, "Do you practice any sports or social activities?"

"I spend a lot of my free time at the firing range. I run, go out with friends once in a while, well, like everybody. I'm a perfectionist," she had her palms together gently pointing at him as she spoke, "and I always push myself and work hard because I think when you do work hard, you get what you want."

He was awed. "What would you say your best assets are?" Horatio asked, locking eyes with her. Except being drop dead gorgeous and extremely witty, he thought silently.

"Well, um," she crossed her arms, but used her right arm to point out her qualities, "I'm dependable, respectful and calm."

"Very well. Is there something you'd need to work on?"

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment, tapping her fingers lightly over her upper lip, "Yeah, I'm a little too impatient."

"Fair enough. How do you see yourself in five years from now?"

"Hmm. Good question. I've thought of that... Married, hopefully, with at least a baby or one on the way because I just love children," she smiled, "Doing my dream job as a CSI."

"How are you in handling working under pressure?"

"It's not a problem. I wouldn't have it any other way."

That made him smile.

"What qualities do like an employer to have?"

"Gosh, I think the most important thing is to be just."

He nodded, liking her opinion. "When would you be willing to start?"

"I'd need a little bit of time to think it through if I do get offered the job, but my decision would be made quickly."

"Would you rather work alone or with others?"

"One or the other... I don't mind."

"Well, you'll be doing both. You're hired," he stood and went around the desk.

"What? Really?" she was ecstatic, on the threshold of a dazzling career. "Oh my goodness, thank you, Lieutenant." He looked at her. "I mean, Horatio," she corrected.  
"Thank you," she flung her arms around him, "You won't regret it."

He rested his hands on her back, murmuring, "I know I won't."  
END OF FLASHBACK

Calleigh snuggled up to Horatio and brushed a hand through his hair, "Remember when I confronted you at work, in front of the whole team?"

"How could I forget?" Horatio asked.

FLASHBACK  
One year ago. Miami crime lab.

"Here we are doing this dance again! Horatio, what is this?" Calleigh asked forcefully.  
Eric's eyes went wide. The whole team went silent, standing around the coffee machine.  
"Where is this going?" She gesturing between her and Horatio.

"Calleigh, this isn't the right - "

She cut him off, "Time?" she shook her head angrily, "No, I think it's the perfect time. It's now or never, Horatio Caine." She was using his last name, which meant that she was really angry.

Alexx motioned for Speed and Eric to leave, "C'mon boys, I think we should go."

"No," Calleigh turned to them, "No one's leaving, until he answers me."

Horatio's head was low and his eyes were to the ground, but his forehead creased in response.

"So, what do you say, Horatio?" Calleigh veered and asked him.

His eyes shot up, zeroing down on hers, "I say we speak privately about this." She was making it personal and it wasn't the place. He looked around Calleigh who was blocking his view from the others in the room and gave Alexx a nod. She pushed the door, making Speed and Eric walk out with her.

"Calleigh," he placed his hands on her shoulders and she almost jerked them away as a reflex to protect her heart, but his hold on her made her feel cared for and she wouldn't turn her back on him.  
She wasn't going to ask him and he wasn't going to answer... whether or not she wanted to hear his answer.  
"You know that I care about you," Horatio offered her some reassurance.

"But you love her," she shot back.

"I never said that. Calleigh," his tone went soft, "Don't be jealous."

"I am not!" she stared at him, "I trust you, but I want to understand why... why it can't be..."

"I care about Yelina, more than I care to admit and..."

"And you don't exactly work together... is that it? So, no problem there either, right?"

"I'm not acting on anything. I'm centered on my work and that's how I wish to keep it," he brushed back an errand strand and tucked it behind her ear, "for now."

"Fine," she downcasted her eyes and he took her hand, squeezing it gently.

She gazed at him.

"I'll wait for you, Horatio," she told him, then slowly walked away, letting their hands gradually part, "Our paths will cross," she uttered before walking out the break room.

She was so sure of it.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"You were right. Our paths did cross," Horatio told her.

"And we made our own path wide enough for both of us." Calleigh remembered her comment to John about the lonely road Horatio was walking. That's why she was walking it with him.

"It wasn't easy to love you and not act on it except through innocent flirtatious remarks... the dance as you called it," he smiled. "You made it extra tough on me wearing those black pants and low neck shirts."

"Hey, I think we both had it hard... what with all those buttoned down shirts dying to be undone," Calleigh countered and Horatio chuckled.

Her face changed, all of a sudden.

"What?" Horatio asked.

"You know it's two in the morning, right?"

"We'll be needing coffee tomorrow," he grinned.

"Tim is going to comment on us being tired when all we've been doing is talking most of the night," she yawned.

"That could change," he leaned in, kissing her neck.

"You've got quite a sex-drive there, mister," she giggled as he tickled her neck with his breath.

"You're my sex-drive," he said throatily, kissing down her neck.

"No," she stopped him, "wait, you said you were going to talk to me...really talk to me about what's going on. I know it has something to do with Yelina. You've been talking to her a lot lately."

"Yeah," he acknowledged, "well, it's about Rick," he leaned on his side.

"What about him?" It was like prying out a tooth, "Horatio," she urged, sitting up.

Horatio moved away and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know what to do about it, Calleigh."

"About what? Horatio? It might help if you'd explain it to me - "

"He's abusing her," Horatio said dryly.

She bit her lip, holding back all the questions flowing through her mind. If Horatio was going to talk, she was going to let him.

"That's how he knows about Madison. He got that information from Yelina and he probably wants to use it against me for whatever reason..."

"Except that, when he finds out the truth, he's gonna realize he was wrong about you."

"He's also going to be very angry at Yelina."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I don't think there's much we can do. I can't file an investigation on Stetler while he's investigating me; it wouldn't sit right."

"Maybe there's something I can do..."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

_000_

Chapter 15

_000_

"Calleigh, I don't want you getting involved in this," Horatio glanced back at her, from the edge of the bed.

"I can handle it," she said with conviction.

"I know you can," he veered and placed a hand on her bare knee, "but it's not your place to do so. It doesn't concern you."

"It concerns you."

"Calleigh, please..." he almost begged.

"Fine," she said gently. "I'll sleep on it."

He nodded approvingly.

However, her mind was already made up. She would talk to Yelina and get Stetler before he'd get to Yelina with the truth about Madison. Woman to woman, maybe she'd succeed where Horatio hadn't.  
She scooted over and Horatio turned the side lamp off, feeling his way towards her in the dark. Carefully climbing in bed, he moved close behind her and surrounded her with his arm.

"I love you, Calleigh."

She veered in his embrace, nestling against his chest, "Me too, Horatio." The even thumping of his heart made her relax and sleep took over her tired body.

_000_

The next morning, Calleigh was still in bed as Horatio buttoned his black shirt. Tucking it in, he pulled on his dresser drawer, at the same time, to reach in and get a pair of socks. He stilled, coming across the handkerchief with a few washed-out blooddrop stains. He looked at it then looked up at his reflection in the mirror, looked at his badge clipped on his hip then shut the drawer.

Calleigh stirred in bed, "What are you doing up so early?"

Horatio smiled at her in the mirror, "Our kitten was making a racket in her box this morning."

Calleigh's lips blossomed into a smile, "Where is she now?"

"Running around playing with the toothpaste cap I dropped. She's been chasing it for a while now."

Calleigh shuffled over the bunched up comforter and climbed out of bed. Opening her arms to him, she waited for a hug and a good morning kiss - she didn't have to wait long.

"'Mornin' sunshine," he said throatily. She really did hold light, he thought.

"You look great, Handsome," she told him straightening his collar. He looked down at her scantily clothed, lifting his eyebrows, "I look good?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out purposely sashaying and heard him chuckle.

Entering the kitchen, she picked up the kitten who'd been ready to pounce on her foot, "Gotcha," she nuzzled her, "Now, what is all this fuss about this morning? Waking up daddy." She stroked the cat's neck and it purred.

Calleigh took the orange juice out of the fridge. Putting the kitten down, she poured herself a glass.  
"How 'bout Ella?" she asked Horatio who had just entered the kitchen.

"What?" he came up to her, hand on each shoulder, kissing her head.

"Ella... as the kitten's name."

Head bobbing, he said, "I like it. Where does it come from?"

"Don't know. Just thought of it now. Want some juice?"

"No, thank you. Coffee will do."

"Suit yourself," she smiled.

They had breakfast together and, while she ate, Calleigh watched Horatio reading the Miami Herald. She loved the routine of waking up and seeing him every morning. She could live like this forever, she thought.

He waited for her as she finished getting ready and locked Ella for the day in Horatio's bathroom. The little devil couldn't be trusted alone with the leather furniture.

They had to drive off their separate ways as Calleigh needed to stop at her place and get her badge and gun she'd left at home.

Horatio leaned in her rolled down window and was overcome by the sweet scent of her car... was it a vanilla scented freshener? He glanced at the pale beige object attached to the air trap of her air conditioning system. She must really love that smell, he thought, and he loved it that much more.

"See you back at CSI," he said in his orotund voice and she nodded, blowing him a kiss.

Waving goodbye, she rode off and he hopped in the Hummer heading to CSI.

_000_

Yelina was walking down the hall when Calleigh stopped her that afternoon.

"Got a minute?"

"Ah, well, I'm going up to see Horatio."

"It's important," Calleigh insisted.

"I suppose I can spare a minute or two."

"Come this way," Calleigh leaded Yelina down the hall.

Taking a deep breath, Calleigh started, "Okay, this isn't easy to say... even Horatio wasn't able to tell you... well, not in so many words..."

"Wasn't able to tell me what?" Yelina leaned in to listen intently.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you're putting your son in danger by staying with Stetler - "

Yelina exhaled, crossing her arms impatiently over her chest, "Not you too. I told Horatio that Ray and I are fine."

Calleigh tried a different approach, "Do you know that Stetler started an investigation on Horatio?"

Surprised, Yelina replied, "No, I didn't know about that." She furrowed her brow, "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago. It's about Madison as you may have guessed."

"I, ah," her voice was shaky, "I told Rick about Madison..."

"Yelina, he's hurting you to get to Horatio and, while all of this is happening, your son thinks you love Rick more than you love him. He told Horatio he felt left out."

"He never said anything to me - "

"Maybe he tried to - Took some doing to make him admit it to his uncle," Calleigh's voice went softer, "You have to do what's right for you and Ray - "

"I just don't think I can stand up to him," Yelina eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe what I'm saying..." She finally realized that what was keeping her with him wasn't love, it was fear.

"You can Yelina. If you do, they'll probably drop the ongoing investigation on Horatio."  
They'll probably be more concerned about Stetler's behavior and may think that it was to take light off his actions that he's investigating Horatio. "It's his private life."

"Calleigh, you're okay with this? Horatio had a daughter with a parolee... Susie, is it?"

"Yes."

"How can you trust him?"

It was easy to reply, Calleigh said simply, "Because it's Horatio."

_000_

Calleigh went up with Yelina to see Horatio, but what they didn't expect was to find him in his office arguing with Stetler.

Calleigh stopped dead in her tracks and Yelina did the same wondering why she had stopped so suddenly until she lifted her eyes and saw the two men.

"I think I'm going to go in," Calleigh said and Yelina held her back, "Three's a crowd, Calleigh. I don't think you should intervene." Horatio was leaning over his desk, the tips of his fingers spread out on the pristine surface to hold him up.

"Well, I'm not gonna just stand here," she walked up to the door.

"I'm going with you," Yelina followed and they both marched into Horatio's office.

Stetler took a step back, seeing Yelina, and pretended to adjust his tie. "Hi," he said lowly to Yelina with a faint smile.

"What is going on here?" Yelina asked Stetler.

"Nothing, just having a talk with Horatio. Isn't that right, Caine?"

Horatio stared at Stetler.

"It seemed to me like you were doing more than that - " Yelina started.

"Looked pretty heated to me from outside," Calleigh said without reticence.

"I'd ask your CSI to buckle down, if I were you, Horatio. This barge in is inappropriate."

"It's my office and my decision, Rick," Horatio countered, but Calleigh couldn't take it any longer.

"What do you know about appropriate behavior, Stetler?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio shook his head at Calleigh. This was all going to blow up. Though it was bound to happen sooner or later, Horatio wished it wasn't right here and now. He sensed Calleigh had had enough and she was going to give Rick a piece of her mind.

"Calleigh, no," Yelina interrupted, but it was too late. Stetler was now aware that a few people knew about the way he conducted himself with Yelina.

"No, that's alright Yelina... I wonder though, detective," he hissed at Calleigh, "why you didn't ask that very same question to Lieutenant Caine."

"Don't include him in this, Rick," Yelina said, trying to protect Horatio.

"Who are you choosing? Him or me? The person who lied to you or the person who loves you?" Stetler asked Yelina. And, suddenly, this was about jealousy.

"You don't love her, Rick," Horatio said.

"You see," Stetler continued, "Horatio here, isn't Madison's father. He knows who is, though," Stetler nodded, "Tell her, Horatio. Tell her the big secret you've been keeping from her - " Stetler pointed his finger at Horatio.

Yelina looked from one man to the other.

Horatio lowered his head, unable to look Yelina in the eye at the pain that was surely there.

Giving Horatio a voice, Calleigh explained, "Yelina, Horatio did it to protect you..."

Yelina still had a confused look, and then it dawned on her. Who else could be the father?

Raymond.

She needed confirmation, "Horatio," she addressed, "Raymond?"

Horatio felt his heartbeat in his cheeks. He gradually brought his eyes to her level and nodded.

"Well, the conversation was useless, wasn't it, Lt. Caine?" Referring to what they'd been talking about before the two women arrived. Stetler strode towards the door, looking back, "Yelina - "

She hadn't moved, still looking at Horatio who had nothing but pardon in his eyes.

Many different feelings had come over her... at first, disbelief, then pain, then embarrassment... Finally, pain and disappointment took over. She turned her head towards Rick at the door and Horatio looked down at his desk. He knew she was leaving. It was her reaction to any situation she couldn't handle or didn't want to handle. And so, she fled. With Stetler.

The door closed with a click and Horatio placed his hands on his hips, head still hung low. Calleigh knew he was trying to be strong, trying to keep it together, but he wasn't just furious at Stetler but also at himself for waiting so long to tell her, for telling her like this.

"Horatio - " Calleigh murmured, wanting to take his hand. She didn't have his consent as he kept his hand firmly on his hip. Truth was: he needed to be alone.  
She sensed that and silently walked out.

When Horatio knew she was out of sight, he slumped back into his chair.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

_000_

Chapter 16

_000_

Calleigh had been edgy all afternoon, Eric and Speed had noticed. They both had made attempts to find out what was wrong, but had failed to.  
Eric, convinced this wasn't just her having an off day, ultimately asked Alexx for her help. She, of course, accepted.

Alexx strode in the trace evidence lab and saw Calleigh, "Hey, hun."

Calleigh was busy at work, looking over evidence gathered from their recent case.

"Hey," she replied and Alexx knew something was up.

That wasn't her usual chirpy greeting.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

Calleigh kept working and looked at her friend just for a second to say, "Yeah, I'm fine, Alexx."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just tired, that's all," she took the opportunity to change the subject, looking at her watch, saying, "Time for a coffee break." Calleigh pushed herself back from the counter and got up from her stool.

"You were tired this morning. There's something   
else -" Alexx walked after her as Calleigh made her way to the layout room.

Alexx took a spot beside Calleigh by the coffee machine, "The boys are worried about you." Alexx looked over her face, "So am I."

"Don't be," Calleigh gently shook her head. "Coffee?" she asked nonchalant, as she poured herself a cup.

Alexx didn't bother answering, "This has somethin' to do with Horatio, doesn't it?" She didn't wait for an answer, "What happened, Calleigh?"

Calleigh sighed, putting her cup down, unsure about whether or not she could keep a firm grasp on anything lately. "Horatio told Yelina who Madison's father is."

"What?" Alexx placed a hand on her hip, "Why'd he do that?"

"He was forced to by Stetler..."

Alexx shifted her weight in discomfort, "I've always hated that guy. Been looking for trouble ever since he got here."

"I had some part in it too."

"Well, I'm sure Horatio isn't mad at you."

"Horatio," the name rolled off her tongue and died. "I don't know - it's like he shut down."

Alexx wrung Calleigh's hand, "Give him time, honey."

_000_

Calleigh walked out in the CSI parking lot, making her way towards her yellow Jeep. She hadn't gone up to see Horatio after her shift, thinking it was best to leave him be. He would have to be the one to come forward because she couldn't help someone who didn't want help. It didn't surprise her at all that Horatio acted like this. He'd rather suffer in silence than risk affecting another person.

He was incredible - like a financially deprived man giving his money away - remarkably good at helping other people and this took precedence over his own well-being.

She unlocked her door and climbed in. It was a bit warm in the car, since the windows had been up all day through the muggy weather, but she enjoyed the heat, leaving her windows up. Turning the key to start the engine, she placed her handbag on the seat next to her. She shifted in reverse and peered in the rear view mirror, letting out a breath, instantaneously pushing down firmly on the break pedal, seeing a tall frame standing behind her car. All she could see were his clothes were lit from her tail lights.

She wanted to switch hands and reach for her gun, but she felt vulnerable, maybe this guy was an ex-con wanting revenge. She kept a shaky foot on the break pedal, not wanting to turn around, but needing to take another look, she slowly adjusted the mirror and saw he was holding something. But, he wasn't moving - not diplaying a menacing pose. Then, he started forward around the car and she briskly unlatched her gun from her holster, fingering her firearm, ready to protect herself if he turned out to be a threat. Glancing back quickly, she saw his face and the prominent red hair... She, then, lurched back into her seat.

What was he doing there?

He came beside her car and gently tapped on her window with his sunglasses.

She rolled down the window, and said, breathing still erratic, "How did you - " she tried to ask, but concern seeped through her, "You scared me! I could have run over you or shot you - "

"I'm sorry." He'd seen her leave the lab and walk to the locker room. So, he had gotten ready to leave himself, making his way to the parking lot, intending to catch her before she left.  
"Not only about scaring you," he clarified.

She tipped her head towards the passenger seat, "Get in."

He went around and put her handbag in the back before sitting next to her.

She started to back up and Horatio wondered where she was taking him, "Where are we going?"

"To the beach."

He smiled. She knew that old habits died hard. It was his place to find peace. Whenever sadness or anger overcame him, he'd always find equanimity within himself by watching the surf come in, the waves constantly crashing to shore. There always seemed to be blue skies up ahead. Tonight, though, the moon was his promise.

_000_

Horatio was sitting in the sand, legs brought up, forearms resting casually on his knees. Calleigh rubbed shoulders with him, slinking a hand down his arm to take his hand. It rejoiced her to see him turn to her and gaze at her with scintillating eyes. The cool salty breeze blew over her bare skin and she broke into shivers.

"You're cold," Horatio said more as an affirmation than a question.

"It's okay."

Horatio took his suit jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm undeserving of your love, Calleigh," he murmured.

"Don't say that." She looked him in the eye, "Wanna know where my place of comfort is?"

He nodded.

"Right here," she minced closer, giving him an unctuous smile, looping an arm around his neck to kiss his face.

His heart went soft at her solicitous ways. He looked out, pensive, "I don't know what to do next - "

Calleigh sighed, "Yelina has to take matters into her own hands. You've done everything you could."

He turned his head, etching his face closer to hers. Holding her face, he kissed her the way he hadn't done in a while. "Thank you, Calleigh."

"For what?" she questioned and it made a faint smile loosen his features.

"For putting up with me."

"You're a driven person, Horatio and it's something I love about you," she brushed a hand through his hair, "Just remember that there's two of us now and you don't have to deal with anything by yourself anymore."

She knew he'd been alone since the age of seventeen when his mother passed away. His father had died years before and now he struggled to keep his remaining family: Yelina, Ray, Susie and Madison.

For him to stop self-inflicting would take some getting used to, he clued her in, "It will take some time - "

"Time I've got." 

At least he wasn't stoical.

Weeks passed and they adjusted to living together. Well, Horatio mostly did. Once in a while, they had a dispute and were happy to each have their own place, but soon after they made up, they were back together, literally inseparable. Alexx often commented on how beautiful a bond they had. She knew from her experience that love sprung from friendship created relationships that would most likely survive through thick and thin.  
Yelina ended up telling Ray Jr. about Madison and the two kids became very close. He protected her and cared for her like any older brother and Yelina was proud of him. He definitely was a Caine, she thought. The children spent more and more time together and Yelina got to know Susie. It took another woman who'd been in an abusive relationship to give her the courage she needed to leave Stetler.  
Horatio had been particularly involved in the case Yelina had opened against Rick in court.  
Rick Stetler lost his job and was sentenced to eighteen months in prison. Stetler stared coldly as the police officers cuffed him and walked him out of the courthouse. Horatio simply held his own stare thinking where he was going, he'd get what he deserved.

"You and Ray gonna be alright?" Horatio asked Yelina on the steps of the courthouse.

"Yeah," she said lowly, diverting her eyes from him.

"Yelina - "

"I just don't feel safe yet," she gave him a faint smile with watery eyes.

"Hmm. I know," he stepped closer and stroked her shoulder, "Remember that I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you," she hugged him.

Yelina had forgiven him for keeping Raymond's Madison a secret. Horatio knew you could only watch over people, but that you couldn't make choices for them and that's exactly what he had done for his brother Ray and Yelina. He decided that it wasn't his fault and he was going to stop blaming himself.

He released Yelina, "I'll see you both next week."

Yelina nodded and walked off, motioning to Ray, who'd been leaning against the black rail, to come. She took Ray's hand and turned to look back at Horatio. They exchanged a smile and Horatio waved goodbye to her and Ray. He reached for his sunglasses in his pocket and stood, holding them in his hands, before turning to look at Calleigh standing a few feet away, waiting for him. His beautiful Calleigh.  
Life was good.

_000_

Everything had been planned. Horatio stopped at the club Hives on his way to Calleigh's to pick up the bottle of honey he'd ordered a few days earlier. That was promising a good time...

They were going to celebrate Calleigh who was with child for just about eight weeks now. He'd been surprised because they both agreed on protection and Horatio was in charge of that. He had been careful because he felt he had passed his time to be a father and he'd come close to being a father, years ago, with his ex-wife, but she lost the baby and he had never been the same since. Cases involving an unborn child touched him on a personal level, even more so than children.

He hummed merrily, using his key to her condo. Stepping inside, he went in search of Calleigh.

"Calleigh, sweetheart - " he called, smiling at the thought of the evening to come. He just hoped she hadn't been serious about the leather chaps and nothing else. It had been a joke, a year ago, during a case, but if that's what turned her on, he'd do it. He was grinning now, thinking of how ridiculous he'd look in them.  
He moved through her home, looking for her and saw the light on in the bathroom. She was surely getting ready so he walked over, slowly leaning against the doorframe to watch.

Finding her on the floor, clenching a towel around her body, sobbing, he dropped the bottle of honey, rushing towards her. The bottle broke into pieces and honey slid slowly on the hardwood floor.

Crouching down at her side, he tried to help her up, but she pushed him away, evidently not wanting to be touched.  
He knew better than to ask what had happened. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't answer him anyway. On his knees, Horatio noticed the pink bathtub water and an awful déjà vu feeling swept over him. Calleigh snivelled, grabbing her abdomen with trembling hands. Horatio took another towel from the wall fixture and draped it around her shoulders.

His heart plummeted.

"Honey," he murmured and she suddenly latched on him. He rocked her gently as she cried.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Horatio explained, but she shook her head. "You don't want to go to the hospital?" He spoke for her. "Okay, but you need to lie down and I'll get you a hot water bottle to put on your stomach." He'd been through this before. "If you start loosing too much blood, I'm taking you to the emergency room." He knew once it was over, he'd need to call the doctor and get Calleigh examined to prevent an infection.

Horatio used all his will power to keep himself from crying with her.

Running to get a hot water bottle and a pillow, he came back a few minutes later and placed the pillow behind her.

"It will hurt less if you lie down."

She wanted to stay in a sitting position, but he took her in his arms making her lie comfortably with the pillow and towels. He took the hot water bottle he had left aside and placed it on her belly.

Brushing her hair back, his eyes never left hers.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

_000_

Chapter 17

_000_

Grief, they say, has three stages...

Shock, torpor, incredulity;  
Nostalgia, acceptance, remembrance;  
Resolution, re-establishment, reorganization.

The doctor explained to Horatio that most women, when having lost a baby, went through grief and that Calleigh would need comfort and support through this difficult time. He warned him that Calleigh may be emotionally volatile, she may not want to talk, but Horatio needed to encourage her to open up, to help both of them cope with this together.

Calleigh was fine physically, thankfully. There was no infection. Horatio had done a good job in assisting her, the doctor said.

It seemed that, like half of all miscarriages, Horatio and Calleigh's was due to an error in the genetic makeup of the pregnancy. Completely unpredictable, utterly unforeseeable. It was simply bad luck.

Horatio left the doctor in the hall to go sit by Calleigh where he had spent the night. He sat in the chair beside her bed and held his head in his hands. It all seemed like a dream... like a nightmare. Too painful to be real.

Calleigh mumbled in her sleep and started twisting and turning in her bed. Horatio stood and leaned over the rail of the bed, "It's okay, Calleigh, I'm right here."

He stroked her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

The first thing she saw were his red puffy eyes and the undying sorrow came stabbing back forcefully. It wasn't a bad dream.

Lips trembling, she sat up and looped her arms around Horatio's neck to bring him near.

"You're okay," Horatio mumbled against her hair.

She tried talking, but her throat was dry.

"Hang on, I'll get you some water," he poured some bottled water into a plastic cup and helped her sit straight before giving her the drink.

She took small gulps than a long one and cleared her throat.

"What did you want to say?" Horatio asked.

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was to have lost their baby. She wanted to tell him about the nightmare she had just had about trying to save a blonde little girl from drowning. Thinking it through, she knew the little girl was her and she was the one who needed saving. She did feel submerged by what had happened. The habitually strong Calleigh felt weak and empty.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked, trying to bring her back down to earth from wherever she had gone.  
She blinked twice and he asked, "Wanna tell me about your dream?" Really, he wanted to ask her to talk to him.

She shook her head, "No. It's just a bad dream," and eased back into her pillow.

He took the empty cup from her and touched her shoulder while kissing her forehead. He was going to let her get some rest so they could be out of here by the end of the day. He knew she hated hospitals.

"Horatio - " Alexx' voice was heard coming from the doorway and Horatio glanced back in that direction. He looked over at Calleigh again, who turned away from the noise, and got up to walk over to the door.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

Horatio made Alexx step out into the hallway with him, "I don't think she wants to see anyone right now."

"It's understandable." Alexx nodded, "How are you holding up?" she roved over his physical state. He was dressed nicely, but he looked like he'd been through hell.

"I - I don't know... it's hard to - I don't know." He was concentrating on looking after Calleigh.

Alexx was thankful she didn't get his usual 'I'm fine.' She knew he'd been crying, even though he'd never admit to it- being a well-controlled type of guy. He probably hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"I went by your place like you asked and checked on Ella. Found her curled up on your bed where you had left her. She's fine," Alexx paused then continued, "I also took the opportunity to clean up the spilled bottle of honey." 

"Thank you," Horatio said sincerely. He looked back inside at Calleigh, "I'm gonna go get her something to eat for when she wakes up," he looked back at Alexx, "Here, I'll walk you down."

Calleigh turned in bed to face the door.

He was gone.

Tears started trailing down her cheeks onto her pillow. She could no longer hold it in. She turned her head and cried with intensity in her pillow.

She felt like she had failed him. She felt guilty for having lost their baby.

No, not lost - killed. Their baby. The one that had been conceived unexpectedly, but out of love. The one Horatio had been extremely happy to have created, even though it had been a complete surprise. God had decided it so and Horatio had embraced the idea of becoming a father. He had accepted the gift and was finally going to have a baby of his own to care for.

Everything had vanished.

Horatio walked in with a tray of food and Calleigh quickly wiped her tears.

"Are you hungry?" Horatio asked.

She looked over the tray... her favorites... Fruit salad, a bagel with cream cheese and tea.

"Yes."

"Good. Here," he placed the tray on the mobile table and slid the table over to her. She pushed herself up and Horatio reached out to help, but she shook her head saying it was okay.

"How did you get Jade tea?"

"Smuggled it in."

She almost smiled, but the thought of being happy made the reaction fade away.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," she told him and he nodded.

She had been afraid to go on her own, but knowing he'd be right on the other side of the door, she told him, "I can manage."

"Here, wait - " Horatio knew she'd be cold in the very flimsy hospital gown and gave her the sweater he had brought for her.

He slid the rail down and she sat on the edge of the bed. She was wearing socks, she noticed. She didn't remember much from the previous night.  
It wasn't that she couldn't, but rather that she didn't want to. As far as she wanted to go, she remembered being wheeled inside the hospital by Horatio. They had to fill in some forms and do blood tests before she could actually see the doctor. The wait had been long before she went through an internal examination and a scan.

She was pale when she came back out of the bathroom, "I'm still bleeding."

"It's normal. It can take up to seven days until it completely stops. It will take a little while for you to heal."

How did he know all of this? she thought, climbing back into bed.

"You've been through this before," she guessed.

"I have," he moved the table back in front of Calleigh.

"I want to forget," she whimpered then wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm still crying..."

Horatio knew you could never forget such a thing.

"It's alright," he took her hand. "Calleigh, talk to me."  
He wiped another tear streaming down her cheek, "It's important to talk."

She broke eye contact with him. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

He shook his head, "No, you don't have to." He was mad at himself for having pushed her. You're tired, Horatio, he thought, you're on edge.

"Forget what I said. Eat, you'll feel better. I'm here if you need me... I'm sure you'll come to me when you're ready." He hoped she would.

For now, he'd concentrate on being supportive.

_000_

In the early evening, they were back home with Ella. Calleigh took a shower, changed and cuddled Ella for a long time until feeling tired and deciding to lie on the couch and watch television. Horatio told her she'd be more comfortable in bed, but she refused to go to bed. In fact, she struggled to keep her eyes open, fighting sleep. She wondered where this unexplained tiredness came from and battled her drained body to cooperate with her. Under no pretenses was she going to fall asleep and be left helpless to her unconscious - at risk of dreaming those terrible things again.

Horatio wanted to tell her not to fight sleep, that her sleep pattern may be disturbed and she should get some shut-eye whenever she needed it, but he stayed silent. He stayed by her and when she fell asleep, he covered her with a blanket.

Wanting take her mind off of things, she had told him, before dozing off, that she'd be going to work with him tomorrow. He wanted to tell her that there was no way she was going to work because she needed to take some time off, but he stayed quiet, hoping that tomorrow she would change her mind.

The next morning, however, there was no stopping her. Stubbornness reincarnated, she was. She had given him a good argument: she couldn't bear to be alone and have plenty of time to think.

_000_

Calleigh walked down the well-known shiny black floor of the crime lab hallway on Horatio's arm, passing familiar faces that all looked sympathetic.

They passed the evidence lab where Speed stood behind the glass wall and he welcomed her back with a movement of his head. Calleigh smiled faintly, still walking harmonized with Horatio's pace.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to Horatio's office and he turned to face her, "If you get tired, I want you to come see me and I'll take you home."

She nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"Calleigh, look at me," he placed a finger under her chin, making her lift her head. "I'm gonna be checking up on you," he continued in his head, 'so you better not think you can hide anything from me.'

She nodded as if she heard the silent warning and he kissed her cheek, saying, "C'mere," and surrounding her with his arms.  
"I love you," he whispered and she wondered why he did.

Horatio took a step back, not making a big deal out of the fact that she didn't say I love you back. He was already planning to talk to her. He knew something was up.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I want to thank Deb for her suggestions and help, not to mention her support and encouragement. Thank you so much. You're truly wonderful.

Geena, you've been a fabulous reviewer since the very beginning. Thank you for that and for your friendship.

_000_

Chapter 18

_000_

Horatio stood at the bottom of the stairs for a long moment after Calleigh had walked away - Entirely lost in his thoughts until Frank Tripp made him snap out of it.

"You okay there, H?" Frank's recognizable accent reached Horatio's ears.

Frank stood before Horatio who took a stance, resting a hand on his hip, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about you and Calleigh," Frank had an incredible way of showing concern. Horatio knew his friend didn't show that side of him to just anyone.

"Yeah," Horatio answered looking away. The conception, he knew, had been as much an accident as loosing the baby. He changed the subject, "Got anything for me?"

"Yup. DB outside a club. Alexx is already on the scene."

"Alright, let's go." Horatio had switched into professional mode and started quickly for the front door.

_000_

Calleigh was happy to find Eric and Valera in the trace lab. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation when she walked in.

Eric was leaning in close to Valera and she was looking up at him smiling at whatever he was telling her. Calleigh couldn't quite grasp what they were saying, but when she approached they fell silent.  
Calleigh had been recently through one of the hardest things in life and they felt bad that they were enjoying themselves.

"Guys," she said softly, "Don't stop talking because of me."

"We're sorry about what happened," Eric looked at Valera who nodded and she went ahead to give Calleigh a hug.

As Horatio walked down the hall with Frank, he saw Calleigh had sought comfort in another woman and felt a bit of relief.

"Thank you," Calleigh murmured leaving Valera's embrace. Wanting to launch herself into work straight away, she asked, "What did I miss and what can I do?"

Valera smiled at Calleigh's willpower and looked over at Eric for an answer.

"Not much," Eric re-appropriated his usual way of behaving, but instead of saying 'you'll be happy to know' he said, "You'll be glad to know that yesterday was a 32 and that today is a 30 and not the other way around."

Calleigh's face lit up, "A shooting. How many bullets to process?"

Eric eyebrows shot up, "Enough to keep you busy all morning."

"Great." Calleigh veered, "Well, I'll be in ballistics," she scuttered off.

"Alright, seeya Cal," Eric couldn't believe her thirst for work.

"Have a nice day," Valera said loud enough for Calleigh to hear just before leaving the lab.

_000_

Horatio entered the ballistics lab, eyes stopping and staying on Calleigh.

"Hey," he said coming up to her.

"Hi," she gazed unsteadily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

He tilted his head, "Did you have lunch?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Hmm. Why don't you come up in my office to lie down?"

She was tired, but was it that obvious? She did appreciate him not pushing the eating issue any further and not asking for her to go home. She wouldn't have liked that idea.

"I don't need to rest, Horatio." The yawn after having said that gave her somewhat away.

Horatio smiled, "C'mon, I'll take you up."

_000_

"I'm gonna go get some lunch - want me to bring you back something for later?" Horatio asked, crouching by the couch in his office where Calleigh had laid.

She nodded, "Please."

"I won't be long," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm just taking a short nap, Horatio. I'll be back in the lab before you get back," she presaged.

He nodded with a mysterious glint in his eye, "I'll take note of that."

When Horatio came back, he went straight to ballistics. Getting a pair of earmuffs in place, he watched Calleigh, legs apart shoulder width, gun drawn, pointing to the sheet ten feet away. Horatio leaned against the doorframe and stared at her.  
This was Calleigh at her best.  
He knew why she loved guns so much. She loved having the power, the strength. She had a way of thinking that differed from the way she had been brought up; she believed that every person, her included, was in control of their own life. You had to want to get out of the fatality and then you could. And so, she became what she wanted to become; a woman capable of anything and especially able to do her job just as well as any man.  
From the moment she ran away from home at the age of eighteen, she truly believe that her life would be whatever she'd make of it. It was the unpredictability of life that made her suspicious about jumping into anything. She was careful, having been through many unpleasant and difficult events. Not careful enough; she had lost something that, like many other things, she wouldn't be able to get back. It was her fault... No one else was to blame.

With precision, she pulled the trigger then lowered her weapon, using her left hand to remove her eye and ear protection placing it aside on the flat surface in front of her.

Coming out of her concentration, she knew someone was watching. She sensed it and, before she turned to face him, she knew it was him.

She placed the gun down in front of her and turned.

He was gone.

A bouquet of blue flowers in a tall white vase caught her eye and she walked over to it. He had remembered the vase from Art&Home she had spotted weeks ago. Even she had forgotten about it.

She pulled the card out and read:

I knew you needed some blue skies.  
Love, Horatio xoxox

She remembered the lyrics from the song she had made him listen to. Tears welled up in her eyes again. He was too good for her.

Putting the card down, she noticed the brown paper bag beside the beautiful vase. Blinking back tears, she unrolled the bag and found a muffin and a cup of coffee within. She removed the lid and the smell gave her back her appetite. Taking a sip, she hummed in delight at the good taste of the dark liquid. Sugar.

_000_

That evening, they prepared dinner together in silence as Ella snoozed on one of the dinner table chairs.

Calleigh had thanked him for the flowers, the vase and the snack, but, even through hugs and kisses, she stayed detached. Something had changed and he tried to be patient and to give it time, but it was killing him to see her hurting herself; purposely holding back from him.

"Calleigh, I know there's something bothering you and I wish you'd tell me what it is - "

She looked at him, feeling that it would shatter her soul to admit that she had failed him and turned continuing to chop vegetables.

"If you won't talk, I will - " he placed the butter back in the fridge and straightened to close the door. Horatio kept his back to her, "I talked to the doctor and, even though he said it wasn't likely to be an error in my genetic makeup and that it's purely coincidental that I haven't been able to have a child with you or with my ex-wife, I think it's completely possible that there's something wrong with me... It could explain why I haven't been able to have a child with you or Gabrielle." He faced her, "Calleigh, I want you to be happy and if having a baby is what it takes, then I can't hold you back from that."

"Hold me back?" she couldn't believe what he was saying. A lump formed in her throat and her heart dropped to her stomach in fear.

"You said you wanted babies," he recalled the interview when they first met, "and if I can't give you - "

She interrupted, "Horatio, there's nothing wrong with you. I know it's not your fault."

"It isn't yours either, Calleigh."

"Yes, it is." She realized what he was trying to do. He had succeeded in making her open up. "You don't understand," she refused to lose at this and tried to close off.

"Yes, I do." He paused to make the next words out of his mouth more meaningful, "Calleigh, I love you."

She shook her head. Then unable to keep it from escaping her, she cried, "How can you? I lost our baby!"

"Stop taking the blame. Stop punishing yourself." He took her shoulders, "I love you."

She looked away. How could he love her when she hated herself?

"Believe me. I love you," he repeated, hoping it would sink in. "Let me love you."

How could she let him love her when she hated herself?

"Calleigh, look at me - " his eyes searched hers, "I love you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Trust me," he took her hand and held it against his heart, "I'm so thankful to simply know someone like you."

She broke eye contact.

"I'll tell you why I love you - " he brushed her hair back from her face. "You make me happy," he decided it was the best time to repeat what he had told her the night she stayed with him. "Everyone's in search of happiness and I found it with you. Don't you think that," he gazed at her, "that's a good reason to love you?"

She nodded and he resisted the urge to take her in his arms because he wanted her to make that step, to decide for herself what she wanted to do for them.

She reached up and smoothed his worrisome brow then placed a hand on either side of his face, over his sideburns to bring his face down to her level as she lifted her face to meet him halfway.

Their lips grazed lightly and Horatio tried as hard as he possibly could to not reveal the yearning inside of him. She lifted herself up on her toes and he took her up on that invitation, deliberately warming up to the kiss.

Horatio broke off, feeling his sense of control slip away.

"I'll always love you," he said in a gravelly, affected voice and she smiled.

He brushed a finger over her lip. He'd do anything to keep that smile.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

_000_

Chapter 19

_000_

Horatio woke up and looked over at Calleigh sleeping on her side. In the semi-obscurity, he wished he could watch her sleep, but her back was turned to him. He shifted in bed and inched closer spooning her, draping an arm over her waist, careful not to disturb her slumber. She let out a muted moan, moving to lie comfortably against him. Horatio stayed awake, thinking, watching her at rest with something gnawing away at him.

_000_

They started their day together and encountered one another close to lunchtime.

Calleigh was waiting for the elevator doors to open, surprised to find Horatio standing inside, lost in thought, one arm across his chest, the other supported by it with the back of his fingers covering his mouth.

She brought him out of his mulling with a very friendly "Hey."

He looked up, startled, dropping his arms to his sides, "Hi."

"I was just going up to see you - " Calleigh said with a grin, then asked, "Where are you off to?"

"Ah. Yelina called me up - We've got another one." It seemed like the number of victims never ceased to grow.

"Again?"

"Yup."

"They're right when they say irritability goes through the roof when the heat rises above normal in Miami - "

"And people become less friendly," Horatio added.

She nodded in response then tipped her head, "Mind if I walk you out?"

"Not at all."

They walked down the pristine hallway and Horatio hunkered his head, listening to Calleigh, "I wanted to ask you if you were up to seeing a movie tonight?"

"Um. A movie sounds great," he replied before they reached the front door.

So in tune with her, he pushed the door and didn't even have to motion for her to step ahead of him, she was already out the door with a gentle thank you smile playing on her lips.

He always refused to go through any door before any woman, especially not Calleigh.

"I have to go home tonight to get my mail and clean up a bit - I'll bring Ella with me."

"So it's a date then," he liked the thought of going to pick her up after work for a night out.

"I guess you could call it that," she beamed him a smile, "I just might dress up extra special for you."

"Mmm," he hummed appreciatively at the images she had produced in his mind. He stepped closer, placing a hand at her lower back, "I'll catch up with you later, okay? Go have lunch."

"Will do," she watched him walk off, pulling out his sunglasses to cover his eyes from the excessively bright sun. Without a cloud in the sky, it looked like it was going to be a sizzling afternoon. The evening wasn't going to be much cooler, she thought, and she wasn't talking about the weather.

_000_

Horatio hadn't been very attentive to the movie. He pretended to be, Calleigh had noticed.

As they exited the movie theater, Calleigh turned to Horatio, "Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel like seeing that movie?"

Horatio followed her, taking a last step down the stairs and furrowed his brow, "What do you mean? I thought the movie was great."

"Well, you seemed, I don't know, distracted - what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you mean - " He diverted his eyes from her own to her cherry lips.

If he didn't look into her eyes, maybe she wouldn't keep on asking questions.

"You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"Positive." He wasn't looking at her, she observed and understood exactly what that meant; he didn't want to tell her something.

"Alright then. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's just go for a walk."

She nodded, still wondering what he was hiding from her.

He took her hand and kissed it and Calleigh decided to think nothing of it. If he didn't want to tell her what was on his mind, she could accept that. She didn't feel like she was the only woman in the world wondering what was going on in that head of his.

They had a long peaceful walk down Lincoln Road where the Colony Theater was located and continued along Collins Avenue. When they decided to call it a night, Horatio drove Calleigh home.

He carved the image of her in a silk blouse and skirt in his mind as he looked over her riding up in the elevator, accompanying her to her door.

As she had requested earlier during the day, he left her in her domain, her home. It had been painstakingly hard to leave, but he handled it like a gentleman and casually left with the promise of seeing her the next day at CSI.

_000_

"Hey," she said lowly in the phone, "I know it's late."

He chuckled, "It's early, but don't worry about it."

His voice didn't sound sleepy, she thought. Did he have trouble sleeping too?

He turned in bed and cleared his throat. She heard him stretch and when he spoke again she knew he was lying on his back, probably in the middle of the bed, taking up all the room like he loved to.  
"Anything on your mind?"

"No, just wanted to hear your voice."

"Mm. Why aren't you sleeping? It's two thirty - "

"I'll ask you the same question - " she retorted.

She knew he was smiling as he spoke, "I don't sleep well alone anymore."

"Then why didn't you ask me if you could stay over?"

Nonplussed, he replied, "I thought you wanted to go home and be in your things - " he trailed off.

"A lot of my things are at your place, Horatio. And, it's not exactly why I asked you to bring me home."

He didn't know how to respond right away. Had she decided to go home because she felt he didn't want to be with her?

Then, a thought crossed his mind, "I'm coming over."

"What?"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Horatio Caine, don't you dare step out of bed and drive down here in the middle of the night to - well, for whatever reason - "

He cut her off, "I'll sleep better and so will you."  
He was the only person to render her speechless.  
Horatio smiled and said silkily, "Don't move."

_000_

Calleigh spotted Horatio talking with Alexx and scuttered towards them, overhearing Alexx say: "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Who will love what?" Calleigh asked, curious.

"That girl is always poking around, wanting to know everything," Alexx shook her head at Horatio who smiled lovingly at Calleigh and answered, "yes, but she's mine and I love her just the way she is."

"Mmhmm," Alexx bobbed her head. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds. If that can't cool you down... I'll be in the in the morgue prepping for an autopsy."

"You always do make it seem like a piece of cake, Alexx," Calleigh said.

"Somebody's gotta do it, hun," she lifted her index finger to show her insistence, "and it ain't gonna be Glenn if I can help it."

"You go girl," Calleigh smiled as Alexx walked away.

Calleigh turned fully to Horatio, "What's with the hush-hush?"

Horatio saw Alexx turn and mouth, 'Janie's birthday.'

"Um," he quickly used Alexx' help, "Alexx is planning a surprise party for Janie and has asked for my help."

"She doesn't need my help?"

"I, ah, don't know," Horatio shook his head.

"That's weird," she narrowed her eyes at Alexx watching her turn the corner, "Well, anyway," Calleigh looked at Horatio, "here's the report ready to sign," she gave him the file.

"Thank you."

"If you need me, you know where to find me," she sashayed down the hall, turning her head to look back at him, delighted that she had elicited him to watch her walk away.

He blushed, diverting his eyes, shaking his head, thinking she caught me again.

_000_

After a long day, Calleigh came home bummed out. Horatio asked her to sit on the couch and took one of her sore feet in his lap, massaging it.

"Oh my God, Horatio," she sighed, "How did you know my feet were killing me?"

He briefly stopped what he was doing to lift one of her high-heeled shoes, "These are killer."

"What women do to look great."

"Mmhmm. Look what I got you," he pointed to her kitchen counter.

She saw the bright colored flowers, "Tulips! Oh, that's so sweet - thank you," she scooted towards him on the couch, forgetting about the massage.

He kissed her and then got up, to her surprise, and strode to the bouquet, taking out a white tulip and carrying it to the couch with him.

"Smell," he tenderly pointed the tip of the flower to her.

She held the stem, bringing the flower to her nose, watching out for the anthers to not get any pollen on her nose.

"What is this?" Calleigh asked and Horatio gave her a full-pledged smile. She tipped the tulip over and a ring fell in the palm of her hand.

Horatio picked it up from her palm and got down on one knee before her, "Calleigh, sweetheart, I want to be there whenever you need someone - I love you now and I'll still love you fifty years from now - if God lets me live that old." Calleigh smiled, tears welling up, and stroked the side of his face.  
"I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up next to you every morning - I want to be with you, night and day." He tried to keep his voice steady, "Now, you know for certain how I feel about you and you can be sure I'll always feel this way - " His eyes never left hers, "I would be honored if you'd let me try to make you as happy as you make me every single day for the rest of my life - " He caressed her left hand with his thumb, "Will you marry me?"

Dewy-eyed and voice quavering, she replied, "Oh my God, yes, Horatio, yes, I'll marry you."

Horatio slipped the 14K white gold diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Her eyes sparkled brighter than the dazzling diamond, "Is that what's been bothering you?" she asked, pulling him forward onto the couch with her.

"Guilty as charged," he kissed her languorously.  
Sitting up he said, "I'm sorry you felt like I was keeping something from you, but it was important that I keep it secret. Alexx warned me it was going to be difficult to keep this from you."

"Alexx was in this too? I knew Janie's birthday wasn't for another month and thought it was kinda early to start preparations for a party - I should have known."

"We're going to have to start preparations for our party, not to mention... pick a date," Horatio grinned. "I've already got the perfect destination for our  
honeymoon - "

"My Lord, Horatio, you've put a lot of thought into this..." Calleigh shook her head in disbelief. "No wonder you haven't been able to sleep."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

_000_

Chapter 20

_000_

Months later, the ceremony that had been long awaited was held outside at the Matherson Hammock Park on a sunny Sunday.

It was pretty warm even at ten in the morning, but that wasn't why Horatio was starting to sweat; the shade and the soft breeze didn't do much to his nerves. Horatio stood up front, waiting, with his best man Frank, Calleigh's youngest brother, Matthew, and the priest.

Calleigh was starting to panic herself because she was running late.  
Her mother got up from her chair in the second row, looked over at the groom who seemed to have unlimited patience, and inconspicuously made her way to the rented limousine parked some hundred feet away.  
She searched for her daughter in the small gathering beside the limo. The bridesmaids were busy fixing her up and Calleigh was getting upset about having the ceremony outside; she wanted to be perfect and the humid weather was doing wonders to her hair.

"Sweetie," Elizabeth Duquesne said, "they're all waiting."

Calleigh who had been sitting in a beach chair, beside the limo, got up and turned to face her.

"Oh my goodness, Calleigh - ", her mother hadn't seen her in her gown, "you look beautiful." Seeing the remaining unnerved look on Calleigh's face, she took her daughter's hand and said, "Don't you worry, there's no such thing as a perfect wedding."

Calleigh breathed deeply. If she could calm down, she'd stop sweating and her makeup wouldn't smudge.

"You don't think it's too soon, right?" Calleigh asked her mom.

Elizabeth replied, "What do you mean too soon? Everyone's waiting - "

"No, I mean, am I rushing into this?" She looked down at her bridal gown.

Alexx stepped in, "You've been in love with him since you laid eyes on him and so has he. Even if you've only been dating for a little while, when it's love, it's love."

"You're right, Alexx. I love him and I want him as my husband - I've dreamed of this for so long, I don't know what got into me."

Alexx and Elizabeth exchanged a look. Cold feet. Any married woman knew every bride and groom went through it at one time or the other before the big event.

"Go get him," Valera encouraged Calleigh.

Susie gave Madison a small basket filled with rose petals, "Now, remember what mommy said - "

Madison protested taking the basket, "I want Ray to walk down the aisle with me."

Susie looked at the young Ray and told her daughter, "If he wants to - I guess it's okay."

_000_

Horatio watched Madison walk down the aisle with Ray, smiling and throwing flower petals. She looked beautiful in her full-length satin bateau neckline gown. She made Horatio chuckle as she reached the end of the aisle and tipped the basket of petals over to empty it. Ray shook his head, leaving her arm and coming to stand in front of his uncle. Horatio gave Ray a pat on the shoulder as they waited for the bridesmaids who followed closely in mint colored satin and chiffon, V-shaped halter neckline gowns. First came Alexx, then Valera and finally Susie. Horatio smiled, hearing Alexx in his head like she had told him earlier, "Never thought I'd be a bridesmaid again."  
Susie looked down at her dress and still couldn't believe she was wearing something this nice. She had told Horatio, "I never thought I would wear something so beautiful." Even at her own wedding to Bob, she hadn't had anything like this to wear and it was all thanks to Calleigh who had picked out the gowns for her friends.  
Susie made eye contact with Horatio and winked at him. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and tie. If he weren't completely over the top in love with Calleigh, she'd give her best shot to have a chance to be truly loved by such a man. He reminded her of Raymond... minus that bad boy feel she loved, but plus that stable, faithful part, she had dreamed of since the age of fourteen.

Horatio looked at the guests sitting before him - friends and family about to witness his marriage. Second and final marriage, he added mentally. He couldn't predict everything would work out, but he planned on doing his very best. He promised himself, if anything happened, God forbid, he would never re-marry because he'd never break his promise to Calleigh. And, he never did break a promise; his marriage to his ex-wife, Gabrielle, hadn't lasted through the loss of their child. Gabrielle had avoided him to punish herself, just like Calleigh had done. Horatio tried his hardest to make things right, but since he could never imagine being responsible for having hurt someone he loved, he slowly kept some distance to give her time to heal. She couldn't bring herself to let him love her and they grew apart, their relationship finally ending in separation. He had made sure to be there for Calleigh and to not repeat the same mistake.

Horatio scanned the seating arrangements and caught Yelina watching him. She smiled lovingly, wondering how she'd feel if she was the one he was waiting for, if she was the one he was going to marry. She imagined it so many times, with her son as the ring bearer. Ring bearer, he was, but not at her wedding.

Seated beside Yelina, were Speed and Sara Piper. On her other side, was Frank's wife, Christine. Looking around, Horatio caught sight of Alexx' husband and kids, Eric, Calleigh's other brother, Zachary, and his girlfriend Kim, Adele, her husband and Meghan. Meghan had come up to Horatio before the ceremony started and he had been pleasantly surprised to see her: "You made it," he smiled.  
"I wouldn't have missed it," she smirked, "Things certainly have changed since I left."  
Speed had joined Meghan and Horatio, saying, "That's one way to put it," and turned to Meghan to catch up with his old friend while Horatio received a hug from Adele. "Horatio, congratulations."  
"Thank you," he said with soft eyes, "Thanks for coming."  
"No problem," she squeezed his arm, "I'll see you later."  
Horatio nodded then snapped back to the present.

Weak in the knees, he would never forget seeing Calleigh walk down the aisle. There she was supported by her father's arm, in a gorgeous satin and lace, strapless bodice bridal gown, accented with pearls. Her hair was up in a sleek bun, a tiara adorning her head. Her something new, he thought. Her vale was draped over her fair skin, gently blowing in the wind. She had her high-heeled sandals as something old, although they weren't that old. Something borrowed was a white satin necklace fitting snugly against her throat from Speed's girlfriend, Sara. The something blue, Horatio would soon find out, was a delicate lace garter.

Horatio felt as if the moment was frozen in time. Calleigh had said yes to becoming his wife and he couldn't be happier. He smiled with adoring eyes. Moved by the sight of her, by the life-changing event about to take place, his eyes filled with tears and Frank gave him a nudge, "Horatio, stop your cryin'." Frank's words made him smile wider because he knew Frank himself was holding back. The big guy was trying to keep the tough-looking exterior.

Calleigh looked at Valera and they exchanged a smile. The bride had made a fuss about finding the perfect dress, sifting through bridal magazines, but now, as she focused on her husband-to-be, she knew whatever she wore, whatever happens, he would always look at her the same way.

"I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep it together," Calleigh whispered to him as she stepped up alongside him at the altar, before the priest, under the arch.

"So I've heard," he tried not to smile, but thinking of the calm, well-composed Calleigh bent out of shape over their wedding had its appeal.

As they exchanged their vows, Horatio could only hear his heart beating out of control. Calleigh, shaking with joy, crying and smiling at the same time, let him slip her wedding ring on her finger and she slipped a simple platinum band on his finger.  
And, when it was time to kiss his bride, Horatio gently lifted her vale over her head and pressed his lips against hers for a long soft kiss.

They walked down the aisle and Calleigh's chapel train following behind. Elizabeth, along with many of the other women present had their tissues out. Holding hands, Calleigh and Horatio were showered with confetti.

Horatio had reserved the News Café for a brunch so they talked a bit before the group of people drove to South Beach.

As Horatio was congratulated by Alexx' husband, Calleigh slipped out of his hand and joined her group of lady friends. He suddenly tensed, seeing a certain John Hagen approach him.

"Bet you're surprise to see me here, huh? To say the least," John quipped.

"No. Actually, John," Horatio said calmly, "I'm not."

"Calleigh and I are still friends and she invited me."

Horatio wouldn't expect any less of her.

"We're going for lunch at a café near South Beach, if you care to join us." Horatio was feeling excessively kind today.

"Yeah, I just might." John looked around and found Calleigh. "I think I'll go congratulate the bride," he said walking away presumably to raise Horatio's blood pressure, but Horatio didn't flinch. This was Calleigh's day and he wasn't going to do anything to ruin it. Not even if it would have been satisfying to tell John the witty remark that came a second later. It felt great to be the groom, though.

Horatio followed John with his eyes as he approached Calleigh. He couldn't make out what John was telling her because John leaned in near her ear and whispered. At the same moment, Speed stood before Horatio, partially obstructing his view. Speed was telling him something, but Horatio had blocked out all distractions. Calleigh was smiling and Hagen was moving in to hug her.

"Yo, H?" Speed called.

"Yeah," Horatio replied, eyes never faltering from his wife.

"Were you listening?" Speed didn't wait for an answer, "Alexx wanted me to tell you she's got the music ready for later - "

"Okay," Horatio watched as Calleigh laughed, but at the same time, placed a hand on John's chest, pushing him away.

Speed moved to stand alongside his boss. "Trouble?"

"Not really, I know Calleigh can handle him - I just don't want him to ruin this day for her."

Alexx stepped forward, handing Calleigh a bouquet of pink roses. Calleigh seemingly detached herself from John and told her friends to gather behind her as she was about to throw the bouquet.

"Ready?" she looked back at the women, giggling like schoolgirls. Eric and Speed cheered on their girlfriends who pretended to get ready to fight for the bouquet. The boys made fun of them at the same time and the girls enjoyed having a laugh. Calleigh turned back and tossed the bouquet. She turned around wondering who had caught it because everyone was silent. Meghan had caught it and no one knew what to say.  
She just started laughing, "If I hadn't caught it, it would've hit me in the face." Calleigh sighed. At least it wasn't an already married woman, or worse, her mother.

Horatio drew immediate attention with his commanding voice, "Alright, does everybody know where we're meeting?"

Calleigh's brothers nodded, having the directions in hand.

"Good. Calleigh and I will see you all in a little while, then."

Horatio helped Calleigh into their limo and they happily accepted to the privacy.

The driver was told where to take them and then Horatio turned to Calleigh, "You look absolutely divine." His eyes moved from her hair, all the way down to her feet and up again.

"Thank you. You look pretty fine yourself, Handsome," she took hold of his tie and pulled him towards her on the seat. "I know how much it annoys you to wear a tie, but it has a good use," she kissed him zealously.

"Calleigh, we still have to take pictures and you're smearing your lipstick."

"I don't care," she groaned. She didn't mind not being perfect because, in his eyes, she knew she was. She smiled at him and took his handkerchief to wipe away the rouge on his lips. She folded the kerchief so the smudges of lipstick were hid and tucked it back in his front suit pocket.

"Everything's going well," Calleigh asked for confirmation, placing a hand on his knee.

Horatio covered her hand with his, "Always."

Everyone got there safely and while he and Calleigh walked across the street to take pictures in Lummus Park and on the beach, their family and friends enjoyed themselves, mingling around on the terrace. Drinking and talking, everything seemed to go smoothly and when the bride and groom came back, Eric tapped his glass with a spoon, "I'd like to get everyone's attention, please." Horatio had just been handed a drink and gave it to Calleigh, taking another one for himself while Eric continued, "I'd like to make a toast to the two co-workers and good friends of mine who have decided to share their lives together. Horatio, I'm glad you found someone to show you some good time," Eric chuckled and Horatio smiled, arm surrounding Calleigh, rubbing her shoulder. Eric continued, "Calleigh, you're like a sister to me and it warms my heart to see you this happy." He lifted his glass, "Here's to both of you!" Everyone raised their glasses and shouted in approval.

"Horatio," Matthew called and made him turn to face him. Calleigh's brother shook his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Calleigh's mother followed and welcomed Horatio with a handshake and half a hug saying, "I'm please to finally meet you, Horatio."

He felt slightly uncomfortable about the age difference between him and Calleigh, but no one ever said a word about it.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Dusquesne."

She had already looked him over and had sized him up in three seconds flat: not so young, but charming, well mannered and obviously in love with Calleigh.

"Call me Elizabeth." Horatio suddenly saw more of the resemblance to Calleigh then the physical. "So, I hear you're taking my daughter to Florence - "

Horatio nodded.

"You know, it's been a dream of hers to see Italy."

"I do."

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow just like Calleigh did sometimes and Horatio had to hold back a grin.

He explained, "Her father mentioned it to me when I asked him for Calleigh's hand."

Moments later, the small group of family and friends gathered and sat around to eat. Calleigh's brothers got along just fine with Eric and Speed and told funny stories about Calleigh as a child.

Calleigh and Horatio cut the delicious looking chocolate cake and everybody had dessert. Calleigh opened a few gifts. Among other things, she received pearl earrings from her father, lovely frames to put their wedding photos from her mother and a gift certificate to Artie's adult playground from Eric.

"Maybe for the honeymoon - " Eric chuckled.

Everybody had a laugh while Horatio and especially Calleigh blushed.

She whispered something in Horatio's ear and he got up saying, "Which reminds me - " he took Calleigh's hand to help her out of her seat and she lifted her dress high enough to reveal the baby blue garter around her thigh. Horatio thought of using his mouth, but he didn't want to do something that bold in front of Calleigh's family and embarrass his bride any further. He slipped it down her leg and, as asked by Calleigh, threw it at Eric.

Eric, not quite sure how to react, slingshot it to Speed who grumbled, "I don't want it."

"Well, I don't either," Eric laughed.

John waved to throw it to him, "I'll take it off your hands, guys. Thanks for the souvenir, Calleigh."

Calleigh's face paled. He was still here and he was making her look like she had been with him, which she hadn't. The sexy blonde hair and devilishly pretty eyes made it easy for her to pass as one of those girls, but really she was quite shy about a lot of things. The farthest she had gone with John was making out in his friend's car and just the thought of it made her stomach turn.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

_000_

Chapter 21

_000_

Horatio unobtrusively clenched his jaw. That souvenir was all Hagen was ever going to get from Calleigh and he'd see to that.

"Speed," Horatio said. "I think it's a good time, now."

Speed nodded, gave Alexx a look and left to go inside the café.

Horatio stood at Calleigh's side and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Calleigh smiled brightly, cheeks flushing pink at the charming request.

Speed inserted the CD and, to "Rhapsody On A Theme Of Paganini", Calleigh and Horatio had their first dance as a married couple. It was the music from one of Horatio's favorite movies, "Somewhere In Time". He loved Chet Swiatkowsky's piano solo. The song started softly with only the piano and Horatio took Calleigh in a slow waltz, looking deep into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Forget about him, Calleigh," Horatio muttered to her ear. He knew her eyes still drifted to John in anger. "He's just trying to get to you." He wanted her to concentrate on him, but he understood how she felt. Making her spin with finesse, once in while, until the strings joined and the music took a different intensity. Slow, small steps became faster and wider, augmenting with the rhythm of the song as the sound amplified.

"I shouldn't have invited him. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let me take care of it." Horatio seemed on top of himself, managing to guide his newly wed through the steps they had learned and practiced together weeks ago.

"No. I will," she replied with resolve.

"That's my Calleigh," Horatio smiled.

Not once did he look to his feet, not once did he step on his partner's foot, or train. He concentrated solely on her eyes. Light on his feet, Calleigh fell into step with him perfectly.  
The crescendo was magnificent and they spun around together one last time until the music slowly diminished. The piano started again, alone, and Horatio pulled Calleigh closer and they danced slowly against one another.

"I love that you're protective of me and yet you let me choose."

"Anytime." Horatio responded as the music gradually faded as the song ended.

Everyone clapped and cheered happily as he dipped Calleigh, claming her lips for a passionate kiss.

Then a slow song followed and their family and friends joined them on the dance floor and Calleigh's father asked for Horatio's permission to dance with his daughter.

"You look as beautiful as you were when you were born, Lambchop," Kenwall complimented his daughter.

She laughed, "Thank you, Daddy."

He leaned close to her ear, "I had a talk with Horatio after he asked me for your hand and he promised to take care of you, so I guess I should be happy."

She nodded, listening to the man she'd come to admire for having gotten over his drinking problem.

"Truth is, I feel like I'm loosing my little girl."

Calleigh shook her head, "I'll always be your little girl, dad."

He nodded, dewy-eyed, "I'm glad you're happy, sweet pea."

Calleigh's father gestured to the groom, but Calleigh stopped him, "There's something I have to do first, dad."

She walked over to Hagen, who was having a friendly conversation with Meghan, and told him, "C'mon, I wanna talk to you."

Hagen candidly put his drink down and followed Calleigh inside, in a private corner.

"I invited you, John, because I thought we were over each other, but clearly you're not and if you want to continue to embarrass me in front of my family, you can leave."

"How do you think I feel, Calleigh? I come to your wedding and you act as if nothing ever happened between us. It's bad enough that you broke up with me because I said something I never meant to say - I said I was sorry. I apologized, you know that."

"Yeah and I forgave you, John. Move on."

"I can't. Ever since I saw you with Caine, I've been thinking about us - "

"There is no 'us'," she said almost inaudibly.

"Calleigh, you don't mean that."

"All I want is for us to be friends."

"There's that same song again - "

"Hey, if you don't want to hear it - " she shook her head in bewilderment, "I can't believe you're doing this on my wedding day - This is just like you." She took a deep breath, "If you can't handle being here, no one's holding a gun to your head, okay?"

"Message received," his gaze was hard.

"Good," she said stiffly.

He looked at the wall separating them from outside where the party was and pointed his finger, "I just hope you don't wake up some day and realize the mistake you've done."

She smiled with animosity. He was the mistake.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"You've got nothing in common with that man," Hagen took a step closer, "and he's fourteen years your senior."

"You can go now, John. I think you've proved your point - feeling threatened doesn't suit you."

"I'm just saying... you've said before that you wanted a family..."

"You better stop this right now." He was on thin ice and her patience was disintegrating.

"Alright," he lifted his hands in surrender, "I'm gone."

"John," she called as he was leaving for the door. He stopped and placed a hand on the doorframe in front of him.

"Don't come back."

John nodded gave her a last 'you'll regret this' glance and left.

Horatio was having a discussion with Frank's wife, Christine, when he saw Hagen leave.

Calleigh took a few minutes to collect herself and then walked outside like nothing had happened.

"You okay?" Horatio asked, pulling her aside.

"Absolutely."

"You sure?" His sad brow questioned.

"I'm going to be."

"C'mere," he said softly, "C'mere," he repeated and she finally relinquished the defensive front with which she had shielded herself from Hagen.  
Calleigh placed her palms on either side of Horatio's face and kissed him. They swayed gently together to the music and Calleigh rested her head against him.

_000_

Horatio had made reservations for two nights at the Delano hotel in South Miami, and the black limousine pulled up at the door.

The driver opened the door for them and Calleigh stepped out, cheeks flushed from smiling so much. Horatio hadn't told her where they were going and had been teasing her for a while now.  
Horatio followed her out of the car and asked the valet to bring in their bags. They would be staying there for a short time before leaving for their honeymoon in Italy.  
Horatio took Calleigh's hand and held it in the crook of his arm as they ascended the front steps to the hotel, hidden by the tall green hedges.

At the entrance, diaphanous white curtains cascaded down the from lobby ceiling. Calleigh had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was all beautifully surreal.  
She looked up at the gigantic lampshade hung over the front desk as Horatio was given access to their room.

"Congratulations on your wedding, sir," the man at the reception said.

"Thank you."

"Can we get you anything?" the man asked.

"Calleigh?" She heard Horatio and tore her eyes from the gorgeous furniture in the lobby.

"Do you want anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you." She turned back to the lobby at the wide-plank Brazilian-cherry floors and wood-paneled walls. It was dark and rich. A sensual atmosphere that differed immensely from the still bright afternoon sun outside.  
"Alright. We'll take your luggage up to your room, right away, Mr. Caine. If you need anything, there's staff all around. Have a pleasant stay."

"We will," Horatio turned to Calleigh, "Honey, let's go have a look around." He knew she wanted to.

Walking down the long corridor leading to the orchard and the pool, Calleigh was enchanted by the big terrace.  
This place was made for sophisticated people, she thought, looking around.  
They made their way to the showpiece pool where they could hear underwater classical music. The pool was enormous, but only one inch deep at the shallowest and five feet deep in deepest.

"Made for lounging around," Horatio whispered in her ear.

"It's so calm here and beautiful."

"Madam', would you care for a frozen strawberry daiquiri to celebrate?" a man, head to toe in white, apparently part of the staff, asked Calleigh.

"Perhaps later," she smiled imagining herself lying in the clear blue water with Horatio, drink in hand.

"Very well," the man walked off.

"Look there, Handsome," she gave a nod towards the private poolside cabanas with wafting white curtains.

"Mmm. They say there's a dining option too."

"How sexy... and elegant at the same time."

"Ready to see our room and change into something more comfortable?"

"Yes," she knew his tie was annoying him and he'd been in black under the sweltering sunlight all day.

Horatio pulled the door to their room open, saying, "I'm sorry I couldn't get the penthouse. It's booked for another six months."

"Horatio, don't even speak - " she entered the blinding white room and he followed her in, staying by the door.

The first thing she noticed was the dreamlike whiteness. Shimmering epoxy floors, painted-white wood furniture... Everything was stalk white: the CD player, the desk, the television ...

Then, she saw the pewter angel fixture mounted high on one of the walls and the green apples perched in a silver sconce on each pillow of the queen size bed.

"Flowers," she walked over to the table and smelled the white tulips. "You know how much I love tulips," she grinned remembering his proposal.

The pure white gave a calm, soothing ambiance to the room. She knew why Horatio had chosen this place to come and relax.

"There are in-room massages and spa services available upon request," he informed her, moving the luggage the valet had brought up aside.  
She nodded, not quite listening to him, taken by the luxurious accomodations.

She went to the window, pulling on the gauze white curtains to reveal a sublime view of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh my gosh! An oceanfront view."

Horatio came up behind her, circling her with his arms, "Thought you'd like seeing the sea instead of the Miami skyline, since you love looking out from my balcony at home."

She looked down at the palm trees lined up by the pool down below, the landscaped garden, the orchard, the beach and back at the sky. In a few hours from now, it would be pink and orange from the sunset and she sighed imagining it.

"Horatio - " she turned in his arms, "All this for me?" she asked.

"I love you, Calleigh Caine."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

_000_

Chapter 22

_000_

Horatio took Calleigh's hand and made her sit with him on the bed. He sat behind her and traced two fingers down her back edging to the claps that secured her gown. Unfastening them, he kissed from one shoulder to the other while caressing the warm skin he'd just uncovered. Calleigh's head lulled back finding his shoulder for support. He reached behind her head and removed her hairpins, one by one, until her blond hair fell freely onto her shoulders. He removed her necklace and gently made it fall to the floor. Reaching down, he removed her sandals, taking the opportunity to remove his shoes and socks as well. She stood and divested him of his jacket then slipped out of her gown.

He eased her onto the white linen and held himself over her. He took his time to please her and that drew her over the edge; she launched herself at him, making him tumble so she was on top, kissing him fervently.  
He hummed appreciatively at her gentle weight on him and his velvety voice titillated her. Horatio pushed the sconces and apples off the down pillows, incapable of smoldering the lust. He nibbled her earlobe as thrills generously rode up his body. She moved away, kissing down his chest with every button of his white dress shirt undone.

Horatio asked, taking her hands, "Calleigh, do you want to try again?"

It took her an instant to process what he meant, but she understood.

"I thought," she said unevenly, breath catching in her throat, "I thought you didn't want a baby."

"I do now." He gazed at her steadily. "If you want it, too."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, sweetheart," he said, eyes sincere.

Clothes discarded, their evening ignited into passionate lovemaking. One torrid kiss after the other, as the golden sun set and the sky turned bright orange.

_000_

"Should we have dinner on the terrace or by the poolside?" Calleigh asked Horatio lying behind her in bed.

"No, you know what - let's rough it," Horatio replied from behind her ear. He didn't want to move.

"What do you have in mind?" she turned in his embrace, teasingly letting the sheets slide down her shoulder.

"Two words," Horatio answered, and Calleigh smiled at his expression, "room service," he finished.

The next day, Calleigh was busy, down at the poolside, reading a magazine and sunbathing in one of the hotel's chaise longue. Horatio had said he was going to meet with her downstairs after his shower.

She felt him touch her shoulder as he went around her chair and she put her magazine down to welcome his kiss.

"You want something to drink?" he asked and she moved her legs so he could sit down with her. He looked great in his swim trunks. Barely even three years ago, she remembered wondering if he was as firm as she thought under those buttoned down shirts and black slacks. Often, she undressed him with her eyes, and now she didn't have to. He was hers.

She smiled.

"No, I'm fine. And I've got money on me, you know. Do you want anything? I can buy."

"Calleigh," his cobalt eyes held her gaze, "there's no way I'm letting you pay for anything while on our honeymoon - "

"You're insatiable," Calleigh said with an easy smile.

"In more ways than one, I'm afraid," he said in a throaty voice, leaning to kiss her again.

She shifted to get up and he stood with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with the strength of his leader's personality.

"I'm going to lounge around in the pool," she put her reading back in the bag beside her chair.

He waited for her to look him in the eye and he asked, lifting his brow, "Permission to join you?"

She smiled brightly, teeth glistening between her red lips, lifting her sunglasses off her eyes to wink at him and replied, "Granted."

She replaced her shades over her eyes and Horatio took her hand. They stepped into the shallow water together and Horatio suddenly stilled and gave Calleigh a sideways glance. Holding back a grin, he bent over and splashed her.

Her jaw dropped.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" she smiled mischievously, taking a few steps back to not give him the satisfaction of another win and threw him water.

They continued their water fight for a little while until Horatio caught her and held onto her, trying not to move his lips as he spoke, looking at the staff staring at them, "I think fun time is over."

Calleigh giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand, muttering playfully, "I think our play time is frowned upon here and we don't want to get kicked out."

She laughed and he kissed her forehead.

She moved around him, surrounding him from behind with her arms, saying, "I love you like this." She prized knowing how different he was outside of CSI.  
No longer did that spot between his shoulder blades taunt for her touch. She loved to stand behind him and rest her head at that spot, like she did now. Horatio reached back and looped his arms around her. Life couldn't get any better.

Walking through the crowd on the Old Bridge, or Ponte Vecchio as they say in Italian, Calleigh was window-shopping for jewelry with Horatio. He had been told, by a friend, that it was the best place to buy jewelry in Florence and he wouldn't let an opportunity to please Calleigh pass so easily.

"You already bought me an Italian leather purse," she protested, but he shook his head. He loved how her eyes lit up when she saw something she liked.

It was wonderful enough to be spending a week in Italy... Calleigh kept looking up at the beautiful architecture and kept squeezing Horatio's arm, her husband's arm, making sure this wasn't all a dream.

They stayed at Hotel Rivoli, an authentic Franciscan convent built in the 1400 and they went out every night for dinner. Horatio indulged himself in delicious Italian cuisine consisting of various kinds of pasta and thin crust pizzas.  
They visited Pisa and different art museums, took long walks and enjoyed their time alone together.  
Soon enough, it was time to fly back home with their suitcases filled with presents and souvenirs.

They arrived a day later in the afternoon and Horatio exhaled, as the airport escalator lowered them to the first floor.

Calleigh pointed to the door where Eric was waiting to drive them home, "Look, there's Eric."

They got off the escalator and Calleigh rushed to hug Eric, "It's so good to see you again," she kissed his cheek and Eric wrapped an arm around her waist. "How's everything back at the lab?" she asked eagerly.

"We'll all be glad to have our little Bullet Girl back," Eric smiled giving her another squeeze.

"Hey, how was your trip?" Eric took his approaching boss' hand. Horatio looked exhausted.

"I'm getting too old for this," Horatio grumbled.

Eric chuckled, "For what? Twelve-hour-plus flights or honeymoons?"

"Eric," Calleigh swatted his arm and gave Horatio a look, saying, "It better be the long flight."

She left Eric's grasp to go hug Horatio, "I did not marry an old man, that's for sure!"

Calleigh turned to Eric, suddenly wanting to ask, "How's Ella?"

"Alexx said she was fine. With Janie and Bryan around, I'm sure the cat will be happy to go back to a calmer environment with you guys." Eric looked at Calleigh then at Horatio, "We all missed you. Did you have a good time?"

This lighted Horatio's spirit, "Oh yeah." He grinned and Calleigh smiled, looking up at him from where she stood at his side. "It's good to be home, though," Horatio pat Eric on the back and they walked towards the parking lot.

A week passed and everything was back to normal. No longer jet-lagged, no longer lost in their workload, Calleigh and Horatio were back to their old selves at work. They were closer now, and barely needed to mutter a word, understanding what the other thought immediately.

Calleigh went to get him at the end of the day, as always, and suggested they go out for dinner.

"So, where do you wanna eat?" Horatio asked, getting into the Hummer.

"Somewhere in South Miami," she replied easily with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is this your way of making me choose?" he shut the car door, keeping a straight face.

"Yep," she said, buckling up. She knew he'd go take the McArthur Causeway and she wanted him to go in that direction.

Just before taking the causeway, she insisted on turning right and going down Flagler Street.

Horatio looked at her curiously, wondering what in the world was on Flagler that couldn't wait. He knew she loved shopping, but this wasn't like her.

"Park here," she instructed him and insisted on walking down the street.

Horatio was growing more and more flummoxed. "Where exactly are we going?" he unbuckled his seatbelt, following her lead.

"I just have to go somewhere and I want you to come with me."

"Okay," he went along with this, but wondered why she hadn't said anything sooner.

She took her hand in his and made them stop when she reached the store, pointing at the shop, saying, "Horatio, that's where I need to go."

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes roaming over the type of clothing. Baby clothes. His eyes searched hers and she studied his face.

"Calleigh?" his eyes glimmered, "Are you - ?"

She nodded, tears welling up, and a smile blossomed from his lips as he lightly picked her up off the ground.

"We're having a baby," Horatio exclaimed, keenly kissing her. "You couldn't have made me happier," he whispered against her neck.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

_000_

Chapter 23

_000_

Calleigh was terribly afraid of another miscarriage during the first few weeks of her pregnancy. Every twinge of pain in her abdomen made her worry.

Her worry somewhat got better when she passed the week of pregnancy in which she had first miscarried. She resisted the urge to hide her fears from Horatio and they got through it together, one day at a time.

"Your place is beautiful," Susie told Calleigh, looking around, "You certainly brought some femininity to Horatio's domain." It was strange though, Susie sort of felt like at CSI with the same type of lighting, colors and furniture yet it was cozy like a home.

"Horatio's being so helpful," Calleigh chatted with Susie, "He was with me for an early sonogram to see the baby's heartbeat, he insists I take time off from work and that I stay less hours at the lab to keep me well-rested and stress-free," Calleigh shook her head disbelieving how much this man could do for her, "he does most of the house work, he takes the time to ask if I want to talk every now and then, he's always saying how much he loves me..." she trailed off in thought.

"He's a great man."

"Now I worry I'm going to get bored."

"With Horatio?"

They shared a laugh.

Calleigh suddenly shared a confidence, "I'm trying to keep a positive attitude, but the cravings and mood swings are hell."

Calleigh's eyes went to Madison who was playing with Ella. "Did you go through all that with Madison?"

"Of course and it was a lot worse... I was going through withdrawal at the same time." Calleigh had forgotten that Susie had been a drug addict.

"And here I am complaining about a little morning sickness and such."

Susie's smile translated into 'that's alright'. "So what are you going to call it if it's a girl and if it's a boy?"

"I don't want to think about it too soon," Calleigh answered.

"But, you have," Susie made it sound like a question.

"Of course I have. I thought Darian for a boy. It supposedly means 'precious gift'."

"Darian Caine," Susie tried it out, "Sounds nice. What about for a girl?"

"Horatio and I agreed that I'd pick the boy name and he'd pick the girl name. I don't think he's come up with one yet."

They fell silent both thinking about a girl name and wondering what kind of name Horatio might think of.

Calleigh took up conversation again, "Did I tell you we started going to pregnancy yoga classes together?"

Susie grinned, "No, I believe you've left that out."

Horatio was making sure Calleigh ate well even though it was hard to figure out what she no longer liked such as cream cheese and what she wanted to eat such as salted crackers. Now, he was making sure Calleigh was getting light relaxing exercise? One in million, Susie thought, Horatio is one in a million!

"It's going well. I was afraid I'd have to contort myself into a pretzel, but it's nothing like that, thankfully. It's all about posture and breathing - relaxing."

Madison came beside Calleigh, "Can I touch the baby?"

"Sure," Calleigh took Madison's small hand and placed it over her softly rounded belly. "You can even talk to him, if you'd like."

Madison, surprised, looked up at Calleigh searching for a confirmation.

"Go ahead," Calleigh nodded. "Horatio does it all the time."

Madison brought her mouth close to Calleigh's jutting abdomen, "Hey baby," she said softly as if speaking into a phone, "When are you coming out so I can play with you?"

"It's not ready to come out yet, sweetie," Susie answered.

"I can't wait to be able to feel it kick and move around," Calleigh said.

"Oh, you'll wish you hadn't," Susie smiled.

_000_

Calleigh kept a journal to write her fears, tears, hopes and excitement and every night, before bed, she wrote in it while Horatio read The Birth Book.

He put his book down when she closed her journal and laid down with her. He drew patterns on her bare back as she lay on her side in bed.

"I've never felt this tired in my life," Calleigh groaned.

"Making a baby is hard work," he leaned closer and kissed her shoulder. He, then, made her imagine herself holding their baby, "Just imagine in a few months, you'll be holding our child. A beautiful little boy or girl with either green eyes or blue eyes, blond hair or red hair - "

"Meanwhile, my body has taken over. I'll be right back," she climbed out of bed and went for the bathroom.

Calleigh ambled out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, holding a glass of water, saying, "How can I be thirsty and have to pee at the same time?"

"I don't know, pumpkin'," Horatio smiled. She was so beautiful.

"You cleaned the bathroom," she said standing amidst their bedroom, taking a sip of water.

"I did."

"So I guess I can't accuse you," she pointed to her belly, "of doing this to me."

Mood swing again.

Horatio sat up in bed and fluffed her body pillow saying, "C'mere I'll give you a massage." He knew she was happy to be having his baby. She was just tired.

_000_

Alexx stood in the vestibule and saw Calleigh slowly waddle towards the building wearing a lovely wide edged black hat and matching black and white outfit. Apparently, shopping wasn't out of the question during her free time. The ME stepped out to greet Calleigh with a hug.

"Hey Alexx."

"Calleigh, honey, you keep getting bigger and bigger and look at you," Alexx stroked her cheek, "you're glowing."

Calleigh smiled, "You always know what to say to make me feel better." Calleigh felt less tired than she did during her first semester, but she did still have difficulty sleeping and knew it was visible under her eyes.

"What are friends for?" Alexx looked up at the building towards Horatio's office on the second floor, "I tried to push him out myself, but you know how he is... he wouldn't budge."

"I'd go in and get him, but I'm afraid he'd think I stayed the entire day." Calleigh was now working a few mornings a week and Horatio kept close watch.

"I've never seen him so happy, though," Alexx told Calleigh and saw her green eyes light up. Alexx turned, saying "Speak of the devil," seeing Horatio saunter towards the two of them.

He stopped to brush Alexx' shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Alexx."

"You can count on it," Alexx said with resolve and left the couple for her car in the parking lot.

Driving away from CSI, she smiled watching the slim redheaded Crime Scene Unit supervisor remove the hat from the petite firearms expert's blond head and lock lips with her.   
Between them, their growing child.

_000_

Just as Calleigh had imagined herself five years ago, with tears of joy in her eyes, she held her new baby boy, her husband by her side.

It had been a long delivery, but the mother and baby were doing well.

"Welcome to the world," Horatio whispered, leaning to kiss the infant's head and then Calleigh.

"He's so handsome," Calleigh cried, as she gently arranged his tiny bonnet over his distinguishable brow. "The eyebrows and the eyes... it's definitely you," Calleigh smiled at Horatio.

Everyone in the waiting room was anxious to see the cute baby so Horatio took him from Calleigh saying, "I'll go introduce him and I'll be right back - You rest."

Calleigh sat back and heard the loving comments from the hallway. The baby was passed along from one's arms to the other. The first person to hold little Darian was his grandfather and when he gave him to Calleigh's mother, he stood in the doorway and peeked into Calleigh's room.

"Hey Lambchop, how are you doing?"

Calleigh smiled, "I'm okay," and waved him over, "come in."

"I don't want to disturb you or anything. I just wanted to look in on you."

"Come here, Dad," she opened her arms and her father walked over to hug her.

"Your mother's holding the little guy. Is she staying for a while?"

"Yeah. I called her yesterday and she jumped on the first bus leaving for Miami. She's going to stay with us for a few days."

"That's good." He suddenly felt uneasy and said, "I'll leave you to rest."

"Okay."

He walked off, blowing her a kiss saying, "Love ya."

"Dad!" she stopped him and he walked back to her bedside. "Could you tell Horatio to call the others at work and let them know the news. I know Alexx will worry if she doesn't receive any news soon."

"Why, certainly," he brushed back his daughter's hair, "You just settle back and close your eyes now, you hear."

She nodded and her father left the room.

_000_

Horatio and Calleigh kept the baby's bassinet close to the bed so when he woke up, hungry in the middle of the night, Calleigh could feed him without having to get up.  
She reached in and picked up her son, "Darian, it's okay, sweetheart," the little boy's face was red from wailing, a frown etched on his face. Horatio shifted in bed at the sound. "Mommy's here. Don't wake up daddy," she soothed him as she breastfed.

Horatio had woken up, of course, and was now lying in the dark listening to his son getting fed. He reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, wanting to watch this wonderful sight. There was something so beautiful about a mother nursing her child and this wasn't just any mom or any child. A special bond was being created between them.

Calleigh smiled at the honeyed look on Horatio's face and he moved closer to kiss her temple.

Darian's eyes, attracted by the movement, shifted to his father's face, "Look, he's watching you," Calleigh said softly.  
Horatio caressed the little boy's hand and started to hum a lullaby. Calleigh's lips bloomed into a smile as Darian stopped suckling for a moment to listen to his dad's voice. Calleigh rested her head against Horatio's chest and was lulled to sleep along with her son to Horatio's deep velvety voice.

_000_

The next morning, Horatio gone to work, Calleigh fumbled with the pearl drop earrings Horatio had bought her in Italy as she watched her mother through the patio door. The grandmother was rocking Darian in the same chair Calleigh had been rocked in as a child.

Elizabeth cradled the child, caressing his small head of red hair with her fingers.

"Just wait 'till you get older and find a lovely girl to make your life with," she murmured then left his pretty little round face to look up at the cloudless blue sky, "Know that your parents love you so very much. You were a gift. A gift of love and happiness."

THE END.


End file.
